


Deliver Me From Temptation

by UnicornForceWinds



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Feels, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornForceWinds/pseuds/UnicornForceWinds
Summary: They crossed the line, and now there’s no going back. He can’t keep his hands to himself, and she doesn’t want him to. It feels too good to stop, and they’ll drown together in lust and guilt, refusing to come up for air until hidden secrets threaten to tear them apart.VERY SMUTTY, with lots of angst/feels, and a deeply unhealthy relationship dynamic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to ‘Crossing the Fine Line’.
> 
> I’m not really confident/comfortable in my characterizations of Ren and Kyoko, so this is probably more OOC than I would like.
> 
> I didn’t plan to continue this because I figured it would be angst-ville and a disaster, but here we are. Originally it was supposed to be pure PWP, but it's a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, with a whole lotta drama xD

The morning light invaded the room from between a gap in the curtains, causing Kyoko’s mouth to twitch as her closed eyes shut tighter. She was warm and _so_ comfortable, having had perhaps the best night’s sleep of her life, and her body was not yet ready to face the world. Unconsciously, she wriggled into a cozier position and inhaled deeply, feeling the heavy weight of arms around her waist.

Her eyes shot open as realization dawned, and her mind was suddenly very awake. She wanted to bolt from not just the bed or from the room, but from the _planet._ How had this happened? She was Mogami Kyoko, a pure Japanese maiden, and not some wanton creature who did **_that_** with her respected senpai! HOW HAD THIS HAPPENED?! She felt like she was going insane; had become completely depraved. And then he woke up, and she _really_ wanted to die.

“Mmmm,” he hummed into her hair, his grip tightening. “Good morning.”

She would’ve screamed if she was capable of it, but there were no words. There was _nothing_. She was unchaste, impure, immodest, shameless, corrupt… and she had _relished_ in the feeling of his hands on her, of his… his _mouth_ … she couldn’t even think the words! This was so bad that there was not a word that described how bad it was. What the HELL was she supposed to do?!

She’d smelled so good, felt so good, and he never wanted to let go. He didn’t think it was possible to feel this happy, and then she’d gone stiff in his arms, and Ren had crashed violently back to earth. What they’d done – or rather, what _he’d_ done – last night, was about to ruin everything. It didn’t matter how much she’d teased him, or how intentionally she was tempting him. He was a grown man, and he knew better than this. How disgusted she must be with him; how she must _hate_ him, almost as much as he hated himself.

With revulsion he buried his guilt and tried to think of some way to salvage the situation he’d created. She shouldn’t ever speak to him again, that’s what he deserved, but still, he could not bear it. Truly, he did not deserve her, he thought, as he determined to lie and manipulate his way out of another horrible situation of his own making.

“You’re so heavy, _Nii-san_ ,” Setsu whined, pushing at his arms.

Ren stopped breathing, and it was his turn to go stiff. Did she just…?

“Up up,” she demanded impatiently, trying to shove him off. “Go shower while I make breakfast.”

He grunted in response, hesitating briefly before letting her go. The loss of her warmth left him keenly aware of what he’d done, and his eyes stung sharply as a deep pain clawed at his chest. Obediently, he rose from the bed, feet dragging all the way to the bathroom.

Kyoko let out the breath she was holding, staring at her shaking hands. What must he think of her now? How could he ever respect her now? She would get through the morning by relying on her acting, and once it was over, only then could she deal with the aftermath of the previous night. At this moment, she couldn’t even _think_ about it. _Setsu, I am Setsu, and I’m here with my beloved Nii-san, making breakfast._ Her mind was a flurry of thought, but she would push it all down. She had to push it all down.

The sound of the water running made her suddenly hyperaware that Ren was completely naked; mere feet away. Her face flushed, her eyes closing, imagining being with him in the shower. Hot water streaming down, his skin against hers, his hands on her body… she moaned, eyes flinging open as she realized the food was burning and her hands had begun to wander. Ashamed of her thoughts and self-conscious of the wetness between her legs, she shook her head violently.

“Focus,” she hissed, voice barely a whisper, lest he hear her through the door.

The water was so hot it burned, but it wasn’t enough to distract him from the pain and the guilt that flooded his mind. He was a monster already, _a killer_ , yes, but this was a new low even for him. She was innocent – hadn’t really known what she was doing, and he’d taken advantage. In the harsh light of the morning, everything that had seemed so wonderful the night before was now unbearably ugly.

He wanted to apologize to her, not that there was any way to undo the damage, but she’d made it abundantly clear that she wanted to keep up the pretense of their act. After they’d returned to being Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko, he would get on his knees and grovel - do anything and everything in his power to make her feel even slightly better. That was his plan, but Woods-san had finished with her first, and Kyoko seemed to disappear before his eyes.

There he was, left drowning in self-recrimination.

\-----

He’d tried calling, and left several text messages, but she hadn’t responded. It’s not like he could blame her, but it was still killing him. At that moment, he’d have gladly given up life itself just to see her face, and as if the heavens opened up to answer his silent prayer, it was at that moment a flash of shocking pink came barreling into him.

He looked up to see Kotonami-san smirk knowingly at him, flip her hair, and then retreat quickly into the other direction. Fear gripped him, but also relief, and he savored the scent of her hair for what was probably the last time. Desperately he wanted to see her face, and yet he was desperately afraid of what he’d see written on it.

“Please forgive me!” she yelled, dropping into a bow, and then shooting straight upwards when she realized who it was she’d just been shoved into.

Her eyes widened in panic, mouth contorted as though in pain, and her arms tucked into her chest, shrinking from him. He was surprised she didn’t scream, but she must have been too shocked. He felt as though he’d just been stabbed.

She couldn’t speak – couldn’t even _breathe_ , but the anguish she could see in his eyes threatened to undo her. That pained look he was giving her, _she_ did that to him. This was all her fault! How ashamed of them both he must be. How disgusted he must feel having touched her again. She felt her eyes welling with tears, so she turned tail and ran like the chicken she was.

“Don’t,” he warned, unwilling to even hear the question on Yashiro’s tongue. “Just don’t.”

\----

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since she’d said a word to him. He had sent her a few texts, but she was too much of a coward to respond. She didn’t think she could ever face him again, and she hoped that she would never have to. It was starting to wear on her, the lack of sleep, and seeing him again would only make it worse – cause her to remember it all too vividly.

Just the scent of his skin lit her body on fire, drove her crazy in ways she never even imagined possible. She could see it every time she closed her eyes, and it had to stop, for the sake of her sanity. It wasn’t fair for him to have such power over her, and there was no one she could talk to about it. The only thing to do was to bury herself in her work and not have so much as a second to spare. If she went to bed completely exhausted, she figured, then maybe she wouldn’t have to endure the dreams.

Her plan had been going so well, that is until they ran into each other in an otherwise empty hallway at TBM.

The last few weeks had been an agonizing and unending stretch of hell as Ren tortured himself ceaselessly in every moment of free time. When he was working, he was able to distract himself well enough, but his professional mask was beginning to crumble, and Yashiro was almost too afraid to speak to him altogether. The last thread of his self-control was ready to snap, and that’s when he saw her.

They both stopped, dumbstruck, and just stared at one another, not speaking, not moving; not even _breathing_. It felt as though time was standing still – that the earth had stopped spinning. The air had been sucked out of the room and nothing else existed but this moment, and these two people who couldn’t turn away from each other, but couldn’t face each other either.

Minutes passed, but they remained like statues, stock-still and staring. At length, he finally broke the silence, and reality crashed down upon them like a tidal wave, and swept them out to sea.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, broken, falling to his knees.

She just stared, confused and overwhelmed.

“I don’t… don’t expect you to forgive me, but I-“

“Forgive you?” she breathed, dumbfounded.

Why on earth was _he_ apologizing?! She was the one who… who…

“Please, Mogami-san,” he begged.

She felt like she was really and truly going insane. Tsuruga Ren, King of Actors, and her treasured senpai, was on the floor, apologizing to _her_. The profoundness of her confusion was so devastating, that she too dropped to her knees, staring at him in awe.

With trepidation he reached for her, courage faltering briefly, before taking her hands in his. She wasn’t running, and that’s all that mattered. It wasn’t much, but it was _something_ , and he’d gladly take whatever scraps she tossed his way.

His touch, even so innocent as this, was electric. She looked down at where his very large hands were clasped together with her much smaller ones, and her face was flooded with heat. Those long, surprisingly nimble fingers now seemed so provocative. Her tongue darted out to lick her slightly parted lips – when had her mouth become so dry? For just a moment her eyes fluttered closed, before she managed to look up into his face.

“Mogami-san?”

It was less a question and more of a plea. Even if she would never love him, and even if he would burn in hell, he wanted – needed – to touch her. He was damned already, and he just needed some sign of encouragement from her and he could…

“Tsuruga-san,” she whimpered, face flushed.

It was all the permission he needed.

\----

His lips crashed into hers. His mouth was rough and greedy and desperate. He released her hands in order to make better use of them, and they seemed to be everywhere, heating up her entire body. She didn’t even know when his tongue had entered her mouth, but she’d accepted it hungrily. She moaned into the kiss, but she didn’t care. The only thing they stopped for was to gasp for air, but only for the briefest moment, but then he was back on her – on top of her and all over her, and she didn’t even know or care anymore.

Some part of his brain told him to slow down, but he couldn’t. He knew what she felt like, what she tasted like; what she _sounded_ like, and he was too worked up to be gentle. He pushed her onto her back and buried his tongue in her mouth, and she’d let him. That was all that mattered.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, gripping for dear life as he thrust himself against her. Her hands had found his back, digging under the fabric of his shirt, and clawing viciously into his skin. He shuddered, breaking the kiss, and groaned, leaving her panting as he bit hard into her shoulder.

He lifted her hips to give him a better angle and she cried out as he rubbed himself against her, headless of the friction from the fabric of his pants. Her body arched upwards and he bit her breast through her shirt.

“Tsu-ru-ga-san,” she gasped, head lolling back towards the floor.

“Again,” he growled, driving harder against her, pace becoming frantic.

She clutched his back for dear life, barely able to even breathe as he built her up, so close now to the edge, just a little more and –

_CRASH_

“Tsuruga-san?” she whispered, voice shaking.

He stopped, everything stopped. _Fuck,_ he cursed, someone had seen them! They were in a _hallway_ , had he forgotten? If this got out… his career would probably survive, but hers wouldn’t. This was a level of disaster beyond his wildest imagination.

Slowly, cautiously, he turned his head. No one there, but someone had apparently witnessed their… activities… and dropped a cup of coffee on the floor. He sighed, relieving a small bit of tension. It was possible that, given the distance, the person hadn’t seen their faces. He could only hope.

“We need to get out of here _now_ ,” he breathed, heart racing.

She didn’t respond, only looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, large eyes unseeing, but filled with fear or shock or simply just disbelief. He’d worry about that later; for now they had a much more pressing concern.

He quickly, but carefully rose to feet, pulling her up along with him, and was suddenly extremely thankful he’d worn black pants, as he adjusted himself. He gave her a quick run over, to make sure she was presentable, and then they retreated down the opposite end of the hall from the dropped mug. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her alone, but it would be safer if they separated, he reasoned, as he’d already put her at so much risk.

“Meet me in the parking garage,” he instructed, tilting her chin up towards him and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

She nodded her assent, and they walked off in different directions.

\----

Yashiro looked from one to the other, seeming to discern that _something_ was amiss, but finding himself unable to work out what. Neither Ren nor Kyoko had said a single word, and though the atmosphere was oppressively tense, it wasn’t the angry tension he was used to. It was very curious, and he had every intention of getting to the bottom of it.

“Goodnight, Kyoko-san,” he offered warmly.

She didn’t respond, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door in silence. That Kyoko, someone who was polite to a _fault_ , had just ignored him, spoke volumes.

“Mogami-san,” Ren called, pulling Yashiro from his reverie, “goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” she echoed, leaving the two men alone.

They watched her walk dazedly to the door, and then disappear inside the Darumaya.

“I don’t suppose you intend to tell me what _that_ was all about?”

“What _what_ was all about, Yashiro?”

Yukihito glared at his charge, wanting to rip his hair out, as Ren pulled back into the road and started driving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized while writing this, that Kyoko should’ve woken up with no panties on, and there’s no way she would’ve gotten out of bed like that (or even in what she wore the night before), but I’m a lazy bastard and because this is PWP (and technically a separate story), I’m just throwing my concerns about continuity to the wind.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope the frequent POV switching wasn’t too confusing ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut in this chapter, but the next one is essentially all smut. hopefully that makes up for it xD

She woke up drenched in sweat and with her underwear completely soiled. At this point, she’d almost grown accustomed to it. The dreams had gone from frequent to _every single night_ , and she couldn’t take anymore. What happened in the hotel room was bad enough, but then the incident in the hallway… it was all too much, and she was at a loss.

Twice she had seen Tsuruga-san, just in the past week. The first time, she was able to run and hide before he’d noticed her, but the second time she was not so lucky. He spotted her before she saw him, and when he’d said, ‘Hello, Mogami-san,’ she jumped, screaming, and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

Kyoko was trying so very hard; doing everything in her power not to think about _that_ , but seeing him, and especially hearing his voice, seemed to cause a powerful jolt of sensation to shoot straight between her legs. Oh, how she wished for the days of purity and modesty, when just the sight of a shirtless man was too much for her innocent eyes. How exactly had she fallen so far? How was it possible for someone to be as wanton as she’d become?

She had no doubt that her thoughts, and especially her _dreams_ , would make even a playboy such as Tsuruga-san blush. But, he wouldn’t find out, could _never_ find out, not at any cost. How quickly he would stop wanting to even be a senpai to her then. The jagged pain in her chest that stabbed into her whenever she thought about his imminent departure from her life was about the only thing that dammed the flood of images flowing through her mind. Thinking of it in such terms suddenly reminded her of just how many extra pairs of underwear she’d been going through, and made her feel even more ashamed.

Another word she could never use again/ A barrage, a bombardment, a torrent… anything but a _flood_! And that was an added problem. It seemed like nothing was safe anymore. The slightest little thing would remind her of something from the hotel or the hallway or even her dreams, and have her beet-red and completely distracted. Maybe she could get a job on location or something, yes, let them send her far away from that man and his irresistible se- err… _appeal_. If she didn’t find a way to get a handle on the situation soon, she was going to lose her mind completely!

\-----

To say that Ren was depressed would be like saying that water was wet. The last time he tried talking to Kyoko, she screamed and ran away. When she’d behaved similarly before, it was because she feared his wrath, but this time, she feared him for a totally different reason, and he’d completely earned it. Where had his carefully maintained control gone? What had happened to the gentlemanly ways he’d promised to uphold? It seemed that, like her, his restraint had slipped from his grasp.

At one time, that love demon president had said that _stroking_ was allowed, but he very much doubted Lory meant it in that way. He let out a monumental sigh for the dozenth time that day, shook his head, and buried his face in his palms. What made his predicament even worse was that his fangirl manager had fallen into a despair that seemed to rival his own. You’d think that Yashiro was the one experiencing this hell, with the way he acted.

“You’re not helping, you know,” he told him irritably.

“I know Ren, I’m sorry. I just…” Yukihito sighed, pushing his hair back. “I wish you would at least _try_ to repair the damage. Whatever it is, Kyoko will definitely understand if you just apologize to her.”

Apologize? The thought of it alone sickened him. Even though she seemed willing, he was taking advantage, and he knew it. Fixing what he’d destroyed was completely impossible, notwithstanding the fact that he didn’t deserve it if it was possible. No, this disaster was his fault, and he would pay the price that was coming his way, no matter how much it destroyed him. He would watch out for her from afar, and do what he could to assist her, but she was lost to him and he’d have to accept it. The worst part was that he knew she was better off without him.

“Not this time, and whatever devious thing you’re planning, _cancel it_. Consider the subject of Mogami-san permanently dropped.” Towards the end, his voice took on a hard enough edge that surely even that obsessive meddler could take the hint. He hoped, rather than believed, this was the case.

\-----

“Mo! What the heck is going on with you lately? You’re driving me nuts!” Kanae flipped her long, black hair, letting out a disgruntled sigh.

“I’m soooooooooooooooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy Moookoooo-saaaannn!!!!!!!” she blubbered, tears welling in her pitiful eyes. “PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!”

Kyoko’s assaulting hug was blocked by her friend’s outstretched arms, but only barely. It would’ve been an entirely futile defense, if not for the longer limbs of the taller woman. As it was, even despite years of experience fending off her siblings’ attempts at affection, Kanae found herself unequipped to combat the overpowering force that was Love Me Member Number One.

“I guess you don’t really want to be my friend, if you’re not going to tell me what’s going on.”

“Moko-san!” she wailed, “it’s too horrible to even think. I can’t possibly say it! Please Moko-san, you would hate me. I hate myself!”

“You always think everything is the end of the world. It can’t possibly be that bad.” With another mo, she rolled her eyes emphatically.

“But it really is,” Kyoko promised. “It’s _horrible_ , it’s-“

The rest of her speech was abruptly cut off by the sudden deluge of tears, rendering every following sound completely incomprehensible. Kanae didn’t think she’d ever seen Kyoko upset like this before, which was impressive, all things considered. She knew immediately that _he_ had to be at the center of the whole mess, because he always was. It was only because she was so broken up that Kanae didn’t have the heart to force the truth out of her, but she still needed to know whether or not to kill Japan’s number one actor.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to give me the details! Just tell me this much, did Tsuruga-san do something to hurt you?”

“Tsu-tsu-tsuru-ruga-sa-san?” she stammered through labored breaths, her lungs desperate for air after the episode of violent sobbing. “Of course not!” _Gasp “_ No, I’m the one!” _Gasp “_ I’m the one who…” and then the thoughts she’d been avoiding flashed in her head, and her face turned red hot and she couldn’t say anymore more.

W _hat kind of reaction is **that**?_ She wondered, even more confused than she’d been five minutes prior. Kyoko was kneeling on the ground, staring at the floor, with a face redder than a tomato. _What does she mean that she’s ‘the one’?_ She rolled her eyes, knowing the situation couldn’t possibly be as dire as Kyoko thought it was, and knowing that she was probably not going to get a real answer. This is exactly why she didn’t want to have friends, this kind of thing was just too troublesome!

“Well, as long as _he_ didn’t do anything, that’s all that really matters, but why don’t you just apologize? I really doubt there’s anything you could do that he wouldn’t forgive you for. Just tell him you’re sorry.”

She shook her head violently, not lifting her gaze off the floor, her voice barely a whisper but still somehow resolute. “I can’t do that, Moko-san.”

\-----

Forgive _her_?! Kotonami-san was not exactly his favorite person to interact with, and this had certainly been their most perplexing exchange. Without offering any sort of explanation, she’d marched up to him angrily, instructed him to ‘just forgive her already’ because ‘she won’t stop crying and it’s driving me insane’, and then walked away as quickly as she’d come. What was he supposed to do with that? He needed a drink, badly.

Resigned to at least try to contact her, despite his reservations, he finally pressed the call button on his phone. He could barely hear the ringing over the thundering of his heartbeat, fear and anticipation mounting higher with each passing second, as the pit in his stomach grew teeth and claws. When he got her voicemail, he inhaled a monstrous breath of air, steeling himself for the monumental undertaking he was faced with.

\-----

She’d listened to the message seven times, and still didn’t know what to make of it. Rather than sounding disgusted, he almost sounded kind of _desperate_. It broke her heart and very nearly her will. She couldn’t muster up the courage to call him back though, and so, like a coward, she texted him.

They couldn’t talk if they weren’t in private, and no matter how much she didn’t want to, it didn’t seem like she had much of a choice. Still, being alone with him was dangerous, and she was terrified of what would happen. How did it all come to this? No matter how many times she went over it in her head, which was more times than she could count, she was still no closer to figuring anything out.

Kyoko paced, muttering to herself, as a dark aura of misery filled the air around her. _Don’t think about **that** , don’t think about **that**. Think about repulsive things, like that stupid Shotaro, or that damned Beagle! Shotaro, Beagle, Shotaro, Beagle, **Shotaro, Beagle**! _ “Aaaaarrrgghh!!!!”

She ground her foot into the floor, violently crushing the imaginary cockroaches, as Ren waited just inside the apartment, both eager and terrified to hear her knock. Of course, just as she’d raised her hand towards it, he decided to open the door.

They both gawped at each other, startled, and then immediately turned to look away. She stood motionless with her bags of groceries, staring at the floor, and he kept his eyes intently focused on the wall, one hand holding the door open, and the other anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. After what felt like an eternity, he let out an awkward cough, hoping to at least break the standstill.

“Please come in,” he coaxed, opening the door as far as it would go, and moving aside to give her as wide a berth as was possible.

She hesitated, a flurry of inscrutable emotions running across her features, as she considered whether or not she would. In the end, manners, and an obligation to make sure Ren ate, won out, and she slowly dragged her feet across the threshold. She jumped once he’d closed the door, and threw her arm back with violent force when he reached out to try and help with the bags, but she managed to get inside, and that alone felt like an enormous achievement.

He pulled his hand away, tears pricking the back of his eyes, and breathed deeply through his nose while his fists clenched tightly at his sides. _At least she’s here_ , he reminded himself, _and that’s already more than you deserve._ With a final breath, he blinked away the tears, and firmly fixed a placid mask to his face.

She busied herself in the kitchen, grounding her thoughts by focusing on the cooking prep. It was exactly the kind of mindless diversion she needed, but there was just one problem - she could only stall for so long. Never in her life had she chopped and peeled vegetables more slowly. If he observed any peculiarity in her actions, he was good enough not to mention it, and for that she was thankful.

Wordlessly, she served the food. When he thanked her for the meal, her only response was a curt nod. She knew she was being unforgivably rude, but at that moment, it was all she was capable of. Compared to the long list of her existing offenses, it seemed like a pittance. Funny that _this_ was what she could forgive herself for.

He put out a hand to stop her when she made to clear the dishes, and she assented, stilling immediately. She closed her eyes, inhaling and then exhaling a ragged breath, preparing herself for what she knew was coming. His disgust, his loss of respect; his wish to never see her face again. No matter what she told herself, she still didn’t think she could bear to hear it. She tried, she really did, but she couldn’t so much as open her eyes, let alone look at him.

For several minutes they sat in silence, until he finally worked up the courage to speak.

“Mogami-san, I am deeply sorry for what happened between us. I know that it cannot be undone, but I would take it back if I could. Because that’s impossible, all I can do is promise you that it will not happen again.”

Her stomach muscles convulsed as she squeezed her eyelids tighter together, begging the tears not to fall. It hurt so much more than she could’ve imagined, and no matter how many times she’d played over the conversation in her head, she was completely unprepared for it. It felt like a knife had been jabbed into her chest and then wrenched violently back and forth. Her throat began to constrict until she stopped breathing altogether.

She couldn’t respond, she couldn’t do anything at all. Some part of her brain registered that she was shaking, but she was powerless to stop the tremors wracking her body. Desperately she fought to regain control of herself, but it was hopeless. His rejection was just too devastating. She never wanted to love him, had tried her very hardest not to, and even as she promised herself not to hope, her selfish and stupid heart ignored her. Now, more than ever, she _hated_ love. With every ounce of strength she could muster, she steadied her voice enough to reply.

“It’s okay Tsuruga-san,” she paused, breathing in and out and in and out. “I understand.”

_How can she expect me to believe it’s okay, when she looks like **that**? Why is she so worried about making me feel better, when she’s clearly devastated?!_

Without another word, she got up and headed for the door.

“Mogami-san, I… if there’s anything I can do, please, tell me.”

She stopped walking, but she didn’t turn to face him, and for what seemed like an eternity, she remained silent.

“You don’t have to spare my feelings, Tsuruga-san. I am well aware that I am a plain and boring woman with no sex appeal.” She bit out the words as her body shook visibly, and though he couldn’t see them, he could hear the tears in her voice.

Without thinking, and before she could protest, he threw his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. The sight of her suffering– of feeling so horribly about herself, it crushed him. All he wanted to do was to soothe her tears and pain, and to _kill_ that bastard Fuwa. She collapsed, trembling, and he fell to his knees, clutching her tighter as she cried.

She wanted to run away, to disappear, but she didn’t have the strength. It hurt so much to be held by him, and she couldn’t help the bitter thought that _that_ was finally gone from her mind. The torture of the past several weeks seemed now like a distant and beautiful memory when compared to the present. Oh, what a fool she was then, and what a fool she was now. Greedily she took the comfort he offered her, even as it tore her heart into a thousand pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

Reverently, he kissed the top of her head, desperate to soothe her pain. It was clear that they’d profoundly misunderstood each other, and while he now had some idea of what she was feeling, he was still incredibly confused. All that mattered though, was making her feel better. He could worry about the rest later.

“Mogami-san,” he whispered, kissing her hair. “Shhhhh, it’s okay now, shhhhh.”

She clung to him like a child, and he knew that she wouldn’t be able to really listen to him until she stopped crying. His legs fell asleep, but he didn’t care. Heaven itself could not have compelled him to release her at that moment.

\-----

At some point, she must have drifted off, because she came to, still in Tsuruga-san’s arms. They were on the floor, his arms enveloping her protectively, and she desperately, stupidly, wanted to drown in the feeling. The temptation to bask in his warmth; to breathe in the scent of him, it was overwhelming. Large parts of her wanted to stay there, perfectly still, holding on as long as she cool, and wishing the moment would last forever.

She couldn’t do it though, even if she’d never wanted anything more intensely in her entire life, and even though moving without him waking up was impossible. If she didn’t get away now, it would only get harder, and she couldn’t bear any more of his pity. No, she had to leave this place, and she had to do it while she was still strong enough to, no matter what.

Normally he’d have been delighted to fall asleep with her in his arms, but tonight had been a disaster beyond his wildest imagination. Thankfully, she woke him when she tried to get up, and as much as she wanted him to, he couldn’t let her go. He knew that if she left now, she’d leave his life forever, and he couldn’t let her walk away before they resolved at least this. She could hate him and never forgive him after, but he had to seize his only opportunity.

“Please let me go,” she begged, voice ragged. It broke his heart.

“I promise that I will never bother you again if that’s what you want, but you _need_ to hear what I have to say.”

“I can’t do it, please Tsuruga-san, _please_.” He could hear the pain in every word, and he almost lost his will.

“Mogami-san,” she fought against his hold, but he refused to budge, no matter how much she struggled. “You are the _least_ plain person I’ve ever met in my life.”

He paused for a moment, waiting to see what she’d do. When her body stilled, he continued.

“You are captivating, and I don’t just mean as an actress, though you are remarkably talented. No, I mean you as yourself. You are amazing, _Kyoko_.”

His words were too much, and she couldn’t hold back her tears. They were words beyond what she’d ever even dared to dream of him saying, but she knew they weren’t true. He was just pitying her, because he was too kind to tell her the truth. It made her hate him at the same time as it made her love him even more. Even after everything, he was trying so hard to ease the hurt of someone like her. He couldn’t know that he was only making it worse.

“Please,” she sniffed, holding in the tears. “Please stop. I can’t bear to be lied to anymore.”

He laughed bitterly, burying his head in the crook of her neck, his arms gripping her even tighter.

“If you had no sex appeal, would I have to try so hard to stop myself from touching you every time I see you? Would I have attacked you in that hallway? I want you so much that I go crazy just _thinking_ about you.” He was saying too much, he knew, but _dammit_ , he had to set her straight.

She shuddered, but not with pain this time. No, she was thinking of the hallway again, and it was so much worse with his body against hers. This time she _really_ had to get away, because otherwise she’d lose herself in her desire for him. She knew he couldn’t mean what he said. It wasn’t true, but it still made her wet.

“I’m not stupid,” she hissed, shoving against him. “Stop lying to me!”

“Do you want me to prove it to you?” She shivered, not even needing to see his face to know he’d turned into the Emperor. “Do you want me to take you to my bed and prove to you just how badly I want you?”

Her back arched against him at the pulse between her clenched thighs, and she couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped her lips.

“You don’t,” she paused, breath hitching, “you don’t mean it.”

“Do you want to feel how much I mean it, _Kyoko_?”  
She moaned, squeezing her thighs together as tight as she could, desperate for him to touch her, and absolutely terrified that he would. He didn’t mean it, she knew he couldn’t mean it. This was too cruel for her to bear.

He stood them up, keep one arm around her stomach to support her, and dragged his free hand up and down the skin of her arm and savoring in the way she shivered at his touch.

“Do you want to feel it, Kyoko? How badly I want you. How badly I want to feel you, to touch you; to _taste_ you. If you’d let me, I’d lick you until you begged me for mercy. I want to hear you cry out my name as I make you cum for me again and again.”

She clung to him for dear life, her logs wobbling beneath her and completely useless. He was lying, she _knew_ he was lying, but she couldn’t help the way her body reacted. She should’ve been horrified by the vulgar words he whispered to her, but she wasn’t. His words shocked her with their indecency, but it was only frustrating her more, and making her even more desperate for him to do what he pretended to want to.

“Say yes, Kyoko, tell me you want me to run my hands along your body. I ache to lay my hands on you; to touch your perfect breasts again.”

She moaned again, louder, but it didn’t make sense. She didn’t have the kind of breasts that excited men. Did he really think she was so stupid?

“Say yes, just that one word, Kyoko. I want you so badly it’s physically painful. Let me show you, let me prove it to you.”

She was upright still, only because he was forcing her to be. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her entire body shuddering wildly, and he hadn’t even done anything to her. He was too good an actor – too good a liar - and his magic had fooled her body, but she needed to resist. She couldn’t let him fool her mind. No, what he was saying was impossible, no matter how crazy he drove her with that velvety smooth voice coming out hot against her skin.

“Kyoko,” he whispered, nuzzling into her neck and dragging his nose up her throat and along the edge of her jaw, nipping gently and making her yelp.

He chuckled breathily with that same voice that was making her lose her mind, and then he licked her in the same spot, just once, and far too quickly. She wanted him to lick her again, to lick her everywhere, but she… it was… they couldn’t… it was too much, and she couldn’t take it any longer.

“Please,” she panted, too far gone to fight against the truth.

“Please, _what_ , Kyoko?”  
If she had any strength, she’d have elbowed him in the ribs, that jerk was bullying her at a time like this!  
“Yes,” she whispered, “please, _yes._ ”

He picked her up like she was a princess, but she couldn’t think of fairy tales now. She didn’t even care where he took her, so long as he touched her. Nothing else mattered.

“Wuh?” She tried to ask, barely even able to speak.

“I’m going to show you, Kyoko,” he promised, the Emperor smiling at her wickedly in the mirror.

She had no idea why he’d brought them into the bathroom, but she was one hundred percent sure this was a terrible idea. Why was she completely unable to resist him? It wasn’t fair! How could her wanton body betray her like this?

He set her down, pulling her tight against him when her legs proved to unsteady to stand. Her reflection in the mirror was startling, once she’d mustered the courage to look. Her face was flushed, her eyes half closed, and her mouth parted slightly. She noticed him looking at her face, and when their eyes met, he looked at her like a hungry animal eyeing its prey. She should’ve been terrified, but more than anything she was excited, and near bursting with anticipation.

“Do you want to feel how much I want you, Kyoko? Tell me yes, say yes for me one more time.”

“Yes.”

He grabbed her hand in his and guided it to his thigh, watching her in the mirror. She looked away from his face to watch his hand as he slid it slowly upwards until she gasped and jumped against him, but she didn’t pull away. He pushed her hand against his hardness, thrusting gently against her palm and letting out his own low, pleased moan.

He moved her hand up and down against him, and he became even harder under her touch, twitching against her. She didn’t think it was even possible, but she felt herself getting even wetter. He buried his head in her neck as her hand continued to rub him, and she suddenly wondered what he’d feel like without his clothes. Her face instantly felt enflamed, and he chuckled against her skin.

“You feel so good I can barely control myself. I want to bend you over the counter and bury myself inside you.”

Feeling the girl he loved shuddering in his arms as she stroked his cock was infinitely better than even his most vivid dreams. He was so worked up that it wouldn’t have taken much to finish him off, but he couldn’t do that to her. This wasn’t about him, and it didn’t matter how badly he was straining. His pleasure wasn’t what he wanted her to see, even if all he’d have to do is just let keep going, and how fucking badly he wanted her to keep going. If he didn’t stop her now, he’d forget everything. The flash of what looked like disappointment in her eyes, when he pulled her hand away, very nearly undid him, and he cursed himself for his own idiocy.

“Do you trust me?”

“No.”

“Good,” he chuckled, “you shouldn’t.”

Her shirt was going to be a nightmare in this position, and she’d probably want to kill him for it later, but he didn’t care. He’d buy her a new one and force her to accept it.

“Close your eyes,” he commanded, “and lean against me. It’ll only be for a second, but I have to let go of you.”

She hesitated briefly, and then obeyed. A devilish grin curved up his lips as he grabbed a small pair of scissors from the bathroom cabinet. She was going to be furious with him for this, and he couldn’t wait for her reaction. Carefully, he released her, angling his body to better support her weight, and began to tease them hem of her shirt with his free hand. He saw her eyes twitch in the mirror, but she kept them closed. With one quick motion he cut a slit in the front of her shirt, and with a hand on either side of the tear, he ripped it all the way to the top, tossing the scissors before she had a chance to react.

Her eyes flew open and she stared at his reflection in surprise, and then he saw an unmistakable hint of anger in her gaze. His eyes dropped quickly to rake over the newly exposed flesh, and then his hands quickly followed, gripping her hips and then slowly dragging his way up her stomach until finally reaching his goal. He kissed her neck, watching her in the mirror as his fingers pushed her bra up and out of the way, in order to cup her breasts. Her back arched, giving him even better access, and he squeezed gently, causing her to cry out.

“Perfect, just like I remember.”

Her face turned that beautiful shade of crimson he’d learned to appreciate so much, delighted to find that the color extended all the way to the tops of her breasts.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, teeth teasing the curve of her shoulder.

“Please,” she whimpered, desperate.

“I want to ask you what you want; to hear you say the words to me, but I supposed I’ve tortured you enough for right now.”

“Too… much…”

He chuckled, nipping at her jaw again as his hands worked to unfasten the button of her pants. As with her shirt, the logistics of their position meant that removing them altogether would be difficult, but he was able to push them down _enough_ , and that was all that mattered.

He brought one of her hands up to her breast, instructing her like he had before, until the hand under his was massaging, squeezing. _Fuck_ , she had him so wound up, he was hanging on by a thread and probably wouldn’t last much longer, but that wasn’t important.

His other hand, he worked slowly down her stomach, and she tilted unconsciously upwards, trying to quicken his descent.

“So eager,” he teased, as he slid under the band of her panties. “Oh fuck,” he cursed, his fingers drenched in her wetness.

Reflexively he pulled her against him, lifting her slightly, until her ass was cradling his cock. He put his feet inside of hers, using them to push her legs apart, until she was effectively sitting on him. She moaned loudly as his hand cupped her center, and he couldn’t hold back, thrusting himself once against her ass as two fingers slipped inside her.

She wanted to believe him, but she couldn’t. It didn’t even matter anymore that he was lying. None of it mattered, not when he made her feel like _this_ , and she didn’t care anymore that it was wrong and that she was a wanton creature because everything besides his body against hers had ceased to exist. He was like electricity, sending shockwaves through her entire body, each one more powerful than the last.

One of his arms gripped her tightly, keeping her upright as his fingers inside her thrust against her walls in rhythm with his hardness rocking against her backside. It was too much, too overwhelming, and she never wanted to come down from this high as her brought her up and up and she was so close now. Some part of her brain registered the lurid moans of pure pleasure spilling from her mouth, but she didn’t care, and he seemed to enjoy them, his fingers driving harder and faster inside her, his arousal pressed firmly against her.

“Are you watching, Kyoko?” he asked her, voice rough and breathing labored. “Do you see how sexy you are?”

He began to pant between the words, and she found it only made her like hearing them more. It wasn’t longer now, just a little more, she was practically screaming.

“Your… perfect… breasts, ahhh.” His own eyes glazed over, closing briefly, before he opened them again to capture her gaze. “Your… tight… stomach, uhhhh, and…. those… perfect… hips.”

She couldn’t keep her head up anymore as her neck stopped working. Her hips bucked wildly, it was too much. Her eyes closed, bursts of white filling her vision as her walls contracted uncontrollably around his fingers, the tidal wave finally crashing down upon her. His fingers continued stroking her, guiding her expertly through her climax, and leaving her floating once again in a sea of marshmallow.

His jaw clenched tightly as he gingerly carried her into the bedroom, some part of himself wanting to curse her for not letting him cum with her. Even if he had stopped himself, because he felt that it was wrong. Unlike last time, he needed to take care of it, and he couldn’t exactly finish himself off in front of her. Gently, he set her on the bed, not wanting to leave her but much too desperate now.

“Tsuruga-san?” heavily lidded eyes looked up at him questioningly.

“I’ll be right back, shhhh, you just sleep.”

“Mmmm.”

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before making his way back to the bathroom, alone this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if anyone had any requests for specific things they'd like me to include in this fic. Drop me a comment if so, and so long as it's not something that squicks me out, I'll do my best! 
> 
> Also, was that end too abrupt?
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully intended for Ren to come out of the shower (I’m such a child, I actually laughed at that, excuse me) and have things pick up where they left off. That did not happen.

 

He shuddered as he came, seed spilling across the shower wall; his mind thick with the memory of Kyoko’s body writhing against him. That liberty alone wasn’t right for him to take, and so imagination and his hand would have to suffice. What he was doing was wrong, he knew, but the idea of letting it be only about her pleasure made him feel less guilty somehow.

When he’d cleaned himself up and went back to the bedroom, he found her sleeping soundly, just as he’d left her. Her clothes were a mess, her bra pushed up and her pants pulled down. He couldn’t help feeling disgusted with himself, but he would shove it down, repressing it for as long as he possibly could. She looked too good; had  _ felt _ too good, and he was damned already anyway. Just as Cain believed Setsu would one day grow to hate him and their relationship, Ren believed that Kyoko would end up regretting everything she’d let him do to her. Knowing this, why couldn’t he stop?

The mattress shifted under his weight as he climbed in bed beside her, touch careful as he tried to right her clothing. Despite everything else, she was real and she was there, and that in itself was a dream. For as long as it continued, he would cling for dear life, hoping he never woke up, and that his fantasy didn’t become a nightmare. One day the illusion would shatter, but as long as that day wasn’t today, he didn’t fucking care.

Her mind vaguely registered the movement next to her, and then the warmth of hands on her skin. She was caught halfway between awake and asleep, not quite sure which to give in to. Then, she felt his hand brush her hipbone and she jerked suddenly into consciousness.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

His lips were soft and soothing against her temple, as his fingers caressed the flesh of her upper arm.

“Mmmm,” she drawled, “where did you go?”

“Nowhere,” he chuckled breathily against her neck. “Did you miss me?”

She turned her head away, lower lip jutting out, and crossed her arms beneath her chest.

“You’re cute when you pout.”

She balked, flushing, and squeezed herself tighter. He couldn’t help but laugh. Should he tell her how tantalizing her breasts looked, pushed together like that? She’d go even redder, and he loved to make her blush, but she might stop doing it, and that wasn’t a risk he was willing to take.

“Kyoko, look at me.”

She turned her head further away, eyes squeezed shut. The tone of his voice, so gentle, was enough to break her. She could imagine the expression on his face; she didn’t even need to look at him to see it. If she met his eyes, it would destroy her, she knew it. There was a river of tears inside, just waiting to burst forth from the dam she’d painstakingly erected. She didn’t deserve his kindness and she didn’t understand his affection.

The tender way his fingers brushed her cheek only twisted the blade in her chest harder. He thought she was innocent, but she wasn’t. She wanted this; she wanted  _ him _ , and he had no idea about the thoughts in her head. What exactly he was getting from this thing between them she didn’t know, and she didn’t want to. The truth would end her, and so she couldn’t face it. Every single thing he’d give her, she would take, greedily wanting more and more. For however long he let this last, even if she hated herself for being so weak and disgusting, she couldn’t stop.

She loved him too much, even as she began to hate herself. Inhaling and then releasing a shaky breath, she pushed down the tears and the pain and the bitter truth she couldn’t accept. She was everything Sho said she was, and so be it. She didn’t have the energy to fight anymore. Tsuruga-san could never know the truth; with all her strength, she would bury it inside herself. It wasn’t real. He didn’t love her, didn’t really want her, but it didn’t matter. She was an actress, and she would pretend, even though she knew it would destroy her.

Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears, but he didn’t have the strength to ask. Like a coward, he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to his chest. She didn’t fight him, not even a word of protest; so he hugged her tighter, hiding his shameful face in the curve of her neck.

“I’m sorry,” he admitted, voice barely above a whisper.

“Shhhhh.” She unfolded her arms and brought them around his back. “Shhhhh, it’s okay,” she soothed, hands fisting into his shirt.

He lifted his head from her shoulder, but she couldn’t face him. The moment he tried to speak, with a boldness that shocked even herself, she silenced him with her lips. Gentle at first, each movement of her mouth was a silent plea she prayed he’d answer. The anxiety she felt before he responded was palpable, the brief moment seeming to last an eternity. Without words he agreed to her request, and he kissed her back, both of them ignoring the tears streaking down her cheeks.

She was kissing him and crying, offering him a comfort he didn’t deserve but couldn’t refuse. He matched her movements, letting her set their pace, as he drowned in the feel of her lips; in the taste of her tongue. How long had he dreamed about exactly this? Yet here she was, making his fantasies a reality, and all he could feel was pain. It was a desperate sort of hurt, sharp and cutting, like a beast clawing out his insides and devouring them piece by piece. He would sacrifice every last one if only he could keep holding her like this.

She clung to him tighter, desperate and needy; terrified of breaking the kiss. Even as the sobs began to wrack her body, she still couldn’t stop. What he must’ve been thinking, she didn’t dare to imagine. He kept on kissing her, and for that she was more thankful than she’d ever be able to say. What a selfish creature she had become. 

She basked in the safety of his embrace, strong arms locked securely around her, like a weight anchoring her to the bed and her body. It was cruel to her heart to accept the solace he offered, knowing it was fleeting and a lie. He didn’t know that she was taking advantage of his sympathy and his kindness, and he’d never hold her like this again once he found out the truth. This was all she’d ever get, and she was clinging for dear life, hoping he’d never let go.

\-----

When or how they fell asleep, he didn’t know. They were both hugging each other tightly, desperately, but he didn’t understand the situation from her end. He wasn’t brave enough to ask her, and he knew she’d never tell him. He was a bastard and a coward, and he deserved to feel even worse than he already did. His love for her grew, alongside his hatred for himself, as he stared into her sleeping face.

He wanted to kiss her lips, to feel her body melt into his, but he didn’t dare wake her. It was early yet, much too soon to get up, and he resolved to savor every moment he was able to remain like this. Her hair was mussed, and her face stained with tears, but she was still so incredibly beautiful. Never before had someone captivated him like this, and he could ask for nothing more than to drown in her arms.

She could feel him awake, but she was too afraid to stop pretending to sleep. If he wanted to talk about last night, or about  _ things _ in general, she couldn’t do it. It was unfair to him, but she knew the pain would kill her. So long as he was holding her; so long as she was touching him, nothing else seemed to matter or exist. If only she could’ve preserved this moment forever, but life didn’t work that way.

Eventually the pressure on her bladder became emergent, and she was forced to stir. Hesitantly, she lifted her eyelids, eyes shooting open wide when she realized he’d been watching her sleep. His expression was so soft, his lips curved into a gentle smile, and she barely held back the scream that desperately tried to escape her body.

“Morning,” he whispered, turning his head away, his mouth falling into a hard line.

Softly, she hummed her reply, terrified that once she got up, she’d never again feel his strong arms wrapped around her. This had been nothing but a beautiful dream, and now she had to wake up. Now, she had to go back and face reality, where Tsuruga-san was her senpai, and she was just his plain, unappealing kohai. That’s all she was, and all she’d ever be, and the sooner she learned to accept the truth, the better off she would be.

She released her hold on his shirt, arms pulling away, and he forced himself to let go of her. Was last night her way of apologizing? Even left broken by that scumbag Fuwa, she was still such a caring person, and probably felt terrible rejecting him. It wasn’t her fault if she didn’t return his feelings, and he could hardly blame her.

How many times did he manipulate and lie to her? She’d seen him nearly lose control as Cain Heel, and she didn’t turn her back on him. The debt he owed her was one he could never repay, and even if he desperately wanted more, it wasn’t fair to her. How far would she go out of obligation? How much of herself would she give to him, because he was her beloved senpai?

The thought churned his stomach, even as it excited his loins. She was truly better than he deserved, and he was a greedy son of a bitch who kept taking and taking more and more from her. He wanted to ask her stay - he didn’t want her to ever leave, and it was for the best that his cowardice stopped him. He lied in the empty bed, watching her cover herself hurriedly, as she darted to the bathroom.

She yanked her pants up forcefully, face flushed with embarrassment, as she covered her chest with the ripped halves of her shirt. What she was going to do about that particular problem, she had no idea, but she needed to get out of his apartment as soon as possible. She didn’t care if she was clean or decent, so long as she was fully clothed. A quick splash of water on her face, and a gentle finger-combing through her hair, and she’d be presentable enough.

Everything was fine until she looked in the mirror. What had transpired in this very bathroom, merely hours before, overwhelmed her senses and made her instantly wet. She couldn’t face her own reflection, face bright red and burning hot, body heating up with the memory of his touch. She hugged herself, nails biting the flesh of her arms, as she leaned her head against her shoulder and bit her bottom lip.

There was nothing in his closet that could reasonably fit Kyoko, her body being so much smaller than his. She could easily wear one of his shirts as a dress, but if it was obvious she was wearing men’s clothing, he knew that would invite unwanted attention, and make her uncomfortable. While it was an option, he’d sooner die than ask his manager for help, already seeing the creepy fangirl smile Yukihito would have on his face.

He held his hand out, arm extended and ready to knock, but frozen in the air. She couldn’t leave without a shirt, and if he just didn’t give her one, how long could he get her to stay? He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, and let out a heavy sigh. No matter how badly he wanted to keep her, she wasn’t his, and he had no right. His arms fell to his side, turning back towards the closet, when he heard a sound from inside the bathroom.

He paused, feeling as if time itself had come to a crashing halt. Did she just… could she possibly be...? No, he told himself, it was completely impossible, but then another noise, a whimper. He pressed his body to the door, palms up against the wood, wanting to break it down and see just what had elicited such a response. Should he stay there, listening, or should he knock?

“Mogami-san?” he called, breaking the stillness that seemed to drag on, following that unforgettable sound that must have passed her lips unbidden. “Kyoko.”

It made her shiver when he said her voice like that, knowing the Emperor stood on the other side of the door. Her head fell back, her thighs clenching, and the memory of sensation flooded her. She wanted him to touch her - to do things to her she couldn’t possibly say out loud. Her wantonness seemed to know no bounds, but it didn’t matter, not when it felt so good. Regardless of how wrong it was, she  _ needed _ him.

After a pause, the handle turned agonizingly slowly, and the door opened by an almost imperceptible crack. He clenched his fists, taking a deep breath, and shoved aside his fear and guilt. She was hugging herself, head resting on her shoulder, eyes refusing to meet his.

“Look at me,” he urged, voice gentle.

It took every ounce of will she could muster to do as he instructed. She gasped when she saw him, the Emperor in all his glory, eyes boring holes into her soul. A hungry smile spread across his face as he appraised her, and she couldn’t tear herself away.

His touch was like an electric shock, fingers whispering across the flesh of her arms in little feather-light caresses. It was torture, and she couldn’t stand it. Before she knew what was happening, she’d unwound her arms and grabbed hold of his wrists. Surprise overtook his features for the briefest moment, before he smiled even wider.

It made her so nervous to see him watching her, but the excitement she felt was too strong to be contained. She bit her bottom lip, rolling it between her teeth, and took a tentative step forward, moving closer to him. Her heart thundered in her ears with deafening intensity, and she had at some point stopped breathing. None of it mattered though, not her wantonness or her guilt, or even her body’s need for oxygen, not so long as he was touching her.

He thought he must be dreaming, in order for this to really be happening. Though his insides were on fire, he was frozen in place, terrified that the slightest movement would cause him to wake up, and make all of this disappear. No, this  _ had _ to be a dream. It wasn’t possible that this was real.

Slowly, golden eyes shining with uncertainty, she guided his hands to her breasts. He massaged gently, using more force when her grip around his wrists tightened. Her eyes drifted shut, her body arching into his touch, as her mouth parted softly and she let out a barely audible moan. He felt himself growing harder, and stepped closer, until their bodies were flush. With a final squeeze of her breasts, he dragged his hands down her body, her grip moving up to his biceps, as he greedily palmed her ass.

She moaned again, louder, as his hands slid down to the backs of her thighs, spreading them apart and hoisting her upwards. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his cock brushing against her center and making her gasp. Instinctively, she rocked her hips, forcing him to groan, as he dug his fingers deeper into her flesh, and pulled her tighter against him.

She wasn’t sure which of them initiated the kiss, and she didn’t care. He was everywhere, his touch  _ everything _ , and her entire body was on fire. Even despite her recent practice, she could barely keep up, his tongue invading her mouth and teasing hers with tentative flicks. Her head went light as he ground his hardness into her, all conscious thought overwhelmed by the throbbing pulse arcing through at the place where their bodies met.

Absently, she felt him walking her backwards, until she was half seated on the bathroom counter. Her hands traveled up his arms to his shoulders, and then around his neck, reveling in the feel of his strong muscles tensing beneath her touch. When she could no longer focus enough to keep kissing him, his mouth moved to her neck, teeth teasing her skin as he licked and gently sucked a path down her throat.

She could feel the pressure building, the waves rising higher and higher. Her grip grew slack, her head falling backwards, as her hips bucked wantonly of their own accord, high off the feel of him rubbing against her sex. She cried out and he pushed into her harder, his movements quickened, her head left swimming.

He shouldn’t be doing this. He  _ knew _ he shouldn’t be doing this, but he could not bring himself to stop. She opened the door.  _ She _ made the first move. He still couldn’t believe it, he thought, thrusting himself between her thighs, completely ignoring the friction from the fabric that shielded her from him. Just the slightest bit of wetness, he could almost feel her through his pants, and it was enough. It was more than he deserved.

She was panting, their speed verging on frantic, and she buried her nails into the flesh of his upper back, making him growl. The rhythmic pulses were building inside her, spreading throughout her body. It was too much, overwhelming, as the climax overtook her, her legs shaking uncontrollably until she went still, her body falling limp. Her mind drifted away, floating; barely cognizant of his movements.

He groaned, struggling to stay upright as he came, his upper body falling against hers. Her arms hugged him, her eyes glazed over, and he let out a breathy laugh against her skin. She hummed, and he kissed her, skin hot and slick with sweat. They would need to sort out their clothes, and she’d want to eat a proper breakfast, and he should probably see what time it was, but the Ren part of his brain had fallen silent.

His hands moved lazily over the swell of her ass, and up along the curve of her back, until his arms were around her, pulling her back into him. The words died in his throat before he spoke them, knowing the danger they represented, and it was nearly enough to kill his post-orgasm bliss. She had the power to end him, and she didn’t even realize. Part of him wished that she would, then at least, he’d be put out of his misery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I feel like this, especially in regards to the smut, was a very lacklustre chapter. Maybe it’s moving stress, or just me, but this just didn’t work out that great and I really struggled with it. Sigh.
> 
> Also, I wasn’t really sure if I should write out Ren’s shower masturbation or not. I can include more of that if people want me to. Like I said in a previous note, I’m open to requests ^^


	5. Chapter 5

She tried to distract herself, but nothing she did could erase the feel of him from her mind. It was shameful, how desperate she’d become, but she found herself powerless against the sensation. She barely even registered what was happening, as her fingers quickly tapped the buttons on her phone.

His heart warmed when he saw the Caller ID. Even though it had only been a few days, he already missed her. Without her there, his apartment felt cold and empty, and he hoped she was free his evening, for a multitude of reasons.

“Mogami-san,” he greeted, trying not to sound overly eager.

She paused, long enough that he checked to see if the line went dead. “Tsuruga-san.”

His eyes shot open wide , cock twitching in his pants at how she’d said his name. The heavy breathing and lurid tone were unmistakable, but she couldn’t possibly have called because of _that_ , could she…? Despite the fact that he’d told her to, only in his wildest dreams did he imagine that she actually would.

“Mogami-san,” he repeated slower, voice falling into the deeper register of the Emperor.

She couldn’t help the small moan that fell from her lips, eyes closing and thighs squeezing together, as she felt a strong pulse right between her legs. Her behavior was too shameless for words! He must be busy working right now, and she interrupted his busy schedule just to say silent? And what would she say, if she had the courage? She didn’t even fully understand why she called him in the first place! The whole situation was unthinkable.

Yukihito stared at his charge, mouth agape, completely lost on what to say. All Ren had said was Kyoko’s name, but it sounded positively _indecent_. That was not a greeting at all, no, that was practically a proposition! Just what exactly was going on with those two? Was this some new tactic? Ren shot him a blindingly bright gentleman’s smile, and he was forced to look away, lest his retinas be burned.

“Tsu-tsuruga-san, I… you sa-said I should...“ she trailed off, her voice getting progressively quieter.

“There’s no need to apologize, Mogami-san,” he insisted. “I think I know why you’re calling, and it’s quite alright, I assure you. In fact, I’m glad that you did.”

She paled, simultaneously thrilled and terrified. “You… you are?”

“Yes, Mogami-san, I am _always_ pleased to hear from you. Of course, I cannot help you properly until I’ve finished work for the evening, but why don’t you practice what i’ve already known you for now?’

Kyoko’s free hand seemed to have a mind of its own, gliding down the fabric over her stomach and going to the top of her thigh, gripping it almost painfully hard. Surely he wasn’t telling her to… she couldn’t possibly… he wouldn’t… she was...

Yashiro was staring at him suspiciously, eyes narrowed, but Ren’s smile only brightened. _Let him think whatever he wants,_ he thought, trying to figure out how exactly he should proceed. He was in a public place, after all, and that put considerable constraints upon him.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Mogami-san. You’ll have no trouble if you just mimic my movements. I know what a fast learner you are.”

Ren’s heart thundered wildly in his chest, not quite believing this could be real, but desperately looking forward to what he hoped would come next.

“Mogami-san, breathe,” he instructed, his gentleman’s smile turning feral. “Just relax and start slow. Pretend that I’m there with you.”

He stopped breathing when he heard her moan, his own breath becoming heavy, before he reminded himself of where he was and schooled his reaction.

She barely even registered the hand snaking under her skirt and pushing aside her underwear. Despite her shock and embarrassment, she continued, imagining her much smaller hand was his. She gasped at the feel of her own wetness, cupping herself gently, anxiousness and anticipation steadily rising.

“Mogami-san, are you there?” 

He knew she was - he’d heard her gasp, but he wanted to hear her say it. That word would drive him wild, making him imagine all kinds of scenarios in which he’d draw it from her lips. 

“Ye-yes,” she whimpered, and he bit back a groan.

It was perfect; even better than he imagined, and he needed to get to his dressing room quickly, or everyone at the studio would see just how pleased he was with their conversation. That was one thing he _really_ didn’t want to try and explain to Yukihito, or anyone else. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, Mogami-san. Go slowly until you feel comfortable.” 

Her middle finger dragged up her slit, parting her lips and teasing a path up her center and towards her clit. She breathed out a heavy breath, shocked at her own behavior, and especially at the effect of his words. Though the content appeared innocuous, the intent was _obscene_. Knowing that he was in public, and having to hide the nature of their conversation, should not have excited her so much, but she couldn’t help that it did. 

The possibility of his being discovered should’ve given her more pause - concern for his career, but instead she felt emboldened. The tip of her finger circled her clit and she moaned, just a little louder than necessary, because she wanted to fluster him. He offered no response, which was disappointing, even though she knew he was in no a position to provide her with one.

She shifted, cradling the phone between her head and shoulder, and dragged her newly free hand to her breast, squeezing it gently. Her eyes fluttered closed, a small whine passing her parted lips, at the incredible sensation of her own hands on her body. She increased her speed, two fingers rubbing her clit, as she massaged her breast, kneading the flesh and teasing her nipple.

His grip on the phone tightened, the fingers of his other hand balling into a fist, as he fought against his arousal. This was actually happening, Kyoko was fingering herself, on the phone with him. _Fuck_ , he thought, desperately wishing he was alone and able to properly enjoy every single sound she made. How badly he wished he could see her right now, but his desire would probably prevent him from just watching.

“Tsuruga-san?” she questioned, nearly moaning his name, his eyes going dark and glazing over with lust.

He coughed, clearing his throat, training his voice to stay level. “I’m here, Mogami-san.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed suggestively, the sound making his cock dangerously hard. 

She was putting him in a very precarious position, and for the briefest moment he wondered if it could have been intentional, before dismissing the thought outright. No, he was being ridiculous. Kyoko was far too innocent to do something like that, though he rather liked the idea of her intentionally tormenting him. He wouldn’t mind that, and especially not if she was there in person, but he was getting ahead of himself.

“Please proceed, Mogami-san. It sounds like you’re doing quite well. In fact, I think that if you continue as you are, you won’t even need my help anymore. Though, I am still happy to listen.”

She moaned for him, her fingers moving up and down, circling, and changing directions. Her entire body tensed, the muscles in her legs contracting. First, her heels lifted, arched feet eventually leaving the floor almost completely, as her toes began to curl under. She wasn’t there yet, but she was getting close, reveling in the sensation and the warmth in her belly. It was almost too much, coupled with the excitement of having Ren on the phone, listening to her and the unspeakable things she was doing.

“Yashiro,” he began, snapping her out of her trance. “I’m going to take a quick nap until I’m needed back on set.”

He practically shut the door in his manager’s face before even giving him a chance to respond, but he was too flustered to concern himself with manners. He would apologize later, when he’d regained a level head. All that mattered right now was Kyoko, and he wouldn’t let this opportunity pass him by.

She’d stilled, thighs clenched together, but not sure if she should continue. If Yashiro discovered what she was doing on the other end of the phone, she’d never be able to face him again! As exciting as the danger was, it wasn’t worth the risk, no matter how good it felt. Ren probably needed to get back to work anyway, and she was being extremely selfish and unprofessional. She was certain he’d scold her later, and she deserved a thorough tongue lashing. _No,_ she thought, _not like that!_ She wished her mind could rein in these horrible thoughts.

“Kyoko?”

“Mmm, yes, Tsuruga-san?”

The way he said her name, deep voice edged with desire, always made her core throb. She could imagine it - imagine him, speaking against her neck, hot breath tickling her skin. He knew exactly how to torment her, and it seemed that _everything_ he did got her worked up now.

“Did you stop? Do you not want to keep going?”

“N-no, I m-mean yes! I mean…” she stammered, face on fire and flooding with embarrassment.

He chuckled, voice taking on a predatory sharpness that made her shiver. “Would you like me tell you what to do? Would you like me to tell you what I would do to you, if I was there?”

She gasped, hips bucking upwards involuntarily, as her hand found its way back between her legs. What he was suggesting seemed somehow more indecent than the actions themselves, and yet, she once again found her body reacting enthusiastically.

That gasp made his cock twitch in anticipation, and he palmed himself through his pants, squeezing gently. His eyes closed, imagining her touching herself, and then her touching him, the fantasy making him fully hard.

“Kyoko,” he whispered, voice low and heavy with desire, “do you want me to tell you?”

“Y-yes,” she breathed, pausing only briefly.

He wasn’t quite sure where to start, or what words were safe to use. Clinical terms were _not_ sexy, and anything else might be too graphic for her. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the mood by making her uncomfortable. If Kyoko was to ever talk about genitals, which he had a hard time imagining, she’d probably use some kind of flowery euphemisms. He sincerely hoped that she never gave his penis a nickname; he didn’t even want to imagine what sort of thing she’d come up with.

“I’d carry you to my bed, and lay you down gently, before slowly stripping off every single bit of clothing covering your perfect body. Then, I’d take in every inch of your naked flesh, committing the sight to memory… should I keep going?”

Her only reply was a strained hum of approval, which was all the encouragement he needed.

“I’d gently kiss your ankle, trailing my lips up to your knee, one of my hands holding yours, and the other massaging your thigh. Slowly, I’d move upward, tickling your skin with my lips, until… let me know if you want me to stop,” he paused, waiting, and then continued. “I’d spread your legs, kissing your inner thigh; teasing you until you couldn’t take it anymore.”

He was straining painfully, her moans enough to undo him. He couldn’t believe this was happening, and fuck was it hot. Was it okay for him to join her? He didn’t know, but he had to, it was getting to be too much. He fiddled with the button on his pants, struggling a bit with one hand, and then undid the zipper. Maybe she’d want to know how hard she made him? He shook his head, that was just wishful thinking.

“With my face between your legs, I’d lick a path up your… _center_ , devouring every drop of your exquisite nectar. Moving upwards just a little, I’d flick my tongue against your most sensitive spot, taking it into my mouth and sucking.”

She cried out, hardly believing the way she was responding to the completely filthy things Tsuruga-san was saying to her. He’d kissed there _there_ , she knew how it felt, and the memory drove her crazy, flooding her with need. Her fingers struggled, the immense wetness causing them to slip, as her body writhed in pleasure.

He wrapped his fingers around his cock and dragged them upwards, thumb running over the tip. As he stroked the precum down his length, imagining that the wetness was Kyoko’s, his own small moan escaped his lips. The thought caused his hips to jerk upwards, thrusting into his hand, as he pictured her body trembling above him. He was playing with fire, and he knew he’d eventually get burned, but at that moment, it seemed very much worth the risk.

“”Tsuruga-san?” she whispered.

“Yes, Kyoko?” he breathed.

“A-ah-are… are y-you…?” she stammered.

“Am I what?” he teased, voice like liquid velvet.

“You, uhnnn,” she moaned, “you kn-know.”

“Do you want me to, Kyoko? Do you want me to stroke myself while I listen to you, while I think about you? Do you want me to imagine your hands wrapped around me, feeling just how hard you make me?”

“Uh! I… mmmm.”

“Do you,” he hesitated, knowing this was crossing the line, “want to touch me?”

“Y-yes,” she whimpered.

His eyes went wide, that single word almost enough to make him lose control. He increased his speed, stroking up and down faster, his grip firmer, as he focused on her labored breathing and each delicious sound that fell from her lips. He wanted to kiss them, to feel those lips pressed against him, and wrapped around his cock. Teeth sunk into his bottom lip, holding back the groan rising in his throat, as the heat pooled in his belly lit his body on fire.

It was hard to concentrate, her quivering body climbing higher and higher up the wall she knew was about to break. She wanted him, wanted to touch him, and for him to touch her. She could imagine her hand was his, fingertips feverishly working the sensitive bundle of nerves she dared not name. Her tongue ran across her teeth, wanting him to say it to her - to say all the words she should never want to hear, let alone know.

“Say - ugh - my name, Kyoko,” he urged, desperate.

“Tsuruga-san,” she cried, obediently.

“No,” he growled, panting, “say my name.”

“Re-re-ennn,” she bleated.

He bit back a moan, his hips bucking up, thrusting his cock hard into his hand as he came, followed by a few short, shallow thrusts until he was spent. Head spinning, electric pulses shooting through him, he fought against the fog in his mind to come down for her. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a climax that intense, and he intended to thoroughly return the favor, in every way that she’d let him.

“Kyoko,” he drawled groggily, “I want to hear you, cum for me.”

As if his words were a magic spell, the pressure inside her erupted, exploding in a burst of bright white. She shuddered, shockwaves arcing through her with punishing strength, as her walls pulsed rhythmically. Everything melted away, her body going limp, and she sighed, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She basked in the afterglow, feeling almost like he was beside her, even though he was far away.

“Kyoko,” he purred.

“Hmmm?”

“I think you should call me Ren from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, the hardest part of writing this was trying to make the conversation Kyoko friendly. Most of the terms I feel like she’d be okay with make me want to puke xD also, holy shit are there some TURRIBLE euphemisms for the clitoris. ‘Butterbean’, ‘tinymeat’, and ‘tacoberry’ have got to be some of the worst.
> 
> I’m sorry these disaster people didn’t work anything out feelings-wise, but that is happening soon. Listen, I don’t even know. I have no plan. It *might* be next chapter, but no promises.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the catalyst for things getting resolved, are you ready?! It's gonna be a bit of a bumpy ride.

He’d become so selfish, savoring in the feel of her every touch, as she explored his body. This would just be about her pleasure, he’d once promised himself, cursing as her tongue teased its way up the underside of his shaft. It took every ounce of willpower he could summon not to force her head down and make her choke on every last inch of him, but he managed, just barely.

She was alarmingly skilled at torturing him, despite her initial clumsiness, and her every successive attempt proved increasingly effective. Where he had once reduced her to a quivering mess in his arms, she seemed now determined to undo him completely, managing to fully shift the balance of power in the process. Why she seemed to enjoy pleasuring him so much, he couldn’t quite understand. Was it possible that she’d begun to develop feelings for him? Even if they were purely physical now, it was _something_ , and maybe he could worm his way into her heart from there.

His eyes fluttered shut, his mouth opening with a gasp, as he wondered how she’d gotten so good at this. She wasn’t taking him fully into her mouth, just deep enough to hit the front of her throat, as she worked the rest of his length with her hands. Her tongue flicked and licked his sensitive skin, as the tip slid from her mouth with a pop. His eyes slit open with a hint of concern, widening when he saw her small smile, mischief glinting in her gaze before she hastily looked away from him.

Her face flushed a lovely shade of pink, her adorable embarrassment somehow persisting, no matter how many times they’d done this. He relished in it, the way she’d redden as he whispered filthy words into her ear, as his hand brought her to climax. She never did return them, being much too shy for that, but the way her body reacted was proof enough that she liked what she heard. The first time she reciprocated, her fingers fumbled, touch tentative, but she’d quickly become bolder. He wished he could lap at her juices as she sucked him, but the logistics of it had made her feel too awkward, and he didn’t want to push her. 

When she released him completely, he was momentarily disappointed, until he realized what she intended to do. His hips jerked instinctively, anticipation mounting as she carefully removed her bra. _Does she finally understand how much I love her breasts?_ he wondered, as she took him in her hands again, thoroughly wetting him with her mouth, before rubbing her chest against him. He groaned, the familiar pressure building much too quickly, as he simultaneously fought against and reveled in the waves of pleasure surging through him.

She pushed her breasts together, cradling him as his cock forced its way between them, her tongue darting out to lick the tip when it got close enough to her mouth. He wondered briefly if she’d come up with this on her own, or if she’d gotten the idea from somewhere, before his brain ceased to function at all. His hips rocked up and down of their own accord, slipping against her slick skin as he thrust with reckless abandon.

He came inside her mouth with a groan, shuddering as she swallowed every last drop of his seed. His hand rested on the back of her head, gently petting her hair, as his body melted into a puddle beneath her. She climbed up the bed to lie beside him, cuddling into his side, and wrapping an arm around him. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in years, and she shushed him, encouraging him to sleep as she nuzzled along his neck and jaw. He wondered absently if he was imagining the affection in her touches, but his mind wasn’t present enough to hold onto the thought. It would probably have only hurt him anyway.

\-----

She held him as he fell asleep, her heart feeling like it was about to burst. The pain she felt was enough to overcome the shame she should be feeling, knowing that this didn’t mean the same thing to him as it meant to her. She knew he was a playboy, and that he didn’t want anything from her besides this se-sehh- _physical_ relationship. Though he seemed to enjoy their… _activities_ , she knew that her inexperience likely left him disappointed, and of course, he was too polite to ever say so, no matter how true it was.

Did he really want this at all, or was he only doing it to humor her? No, he had proven over and over _and over_ , that he liked her body, even if her figure left a lot to be desired. Still, she had to wonder if he was only keeping this up because he felt obligated to her in some way. Not only could he easily find much more attractive women to do... _that_ with, but what about the high school girl he was supposed to love? Wasn’t their current arrangement, whatever it was exactly, a betrayal of his relationship with that girl?

 _Oh no!_ she thought, bile rising up in her throat, _will the… thing… between us mess things up for him?_ Even if some part of her wanted to scream ‘pick me!’, she couldn’t do that, especially when she knew that he loved someone else. No, even if she’d most definitely become something other than just his kouhai, his heart would never belong to her, right? Even if the way he treated her was incredibly confusing...

Sometimes he looked at her so tenderly; touched her so reverently, that she could almost believe he truly cared for her, but she knew it was just her imagination. Wasn’t she prone to fantastical thinking, after all? It was only a fairy tale her mind dreamed up, and nothing more. Ren loved someone, and that person wasn’t her, no matter how much she wanted to be. He’d as much as admitted it during Dark Moon party, that if she wasn’t so pure hearted, that he would ‘do something’ to her. Wasn’t that the case now?

Yes, that had to be it - he was just indulging in his playboy ways, with her, because she proved to no longer be the clean and chaste maiden she’d been before. Perhaps this was his way of punishing her for breaking her vow. Maybe he intended to use her until he lost interest, and then cast her aside! No, even if he was a playboy, Tsuruga-san would never do something like that to her. Despite everything else, he was still a good person, who treated others with care and respect. Most of the time. 

Why then, was she so afraid? Why did it feel like she was dangling off the edge of a cliff, desperately hoping he would pull her up, while he just stood there, smiling? The worst part was that she could never talk to him about it, because the unspoken agreement that had somehow formed between them, told her that talking about it would break the magic spell and destroy everything. Even if she’d begun to hate herself and the wanton creature she’d become, she still couldn’t bear to give him up, regardless of the fact that he wasn’t really hers in the first place.

She fought against the tears that threatened, forcing aside the little pinpricks clawing at the back of her eyes. With him asleep like this, their bodies pressed together, she could keep the illusion going, and pretending was now the only thing holding her together. Her grip on him tightened, and he unconsciously brought his arm around her, pulling her in closer. It was a beautiful dream, even if it was only a dream. Kyoko prayed that she never had to wake up, because when her heart was broken this time, there might not be anything left.

\----- 

It was time, he’d decided, regardless of the consequences. He _needed_ to tell her, because not telling her was driving him crazy. The words were held back in his throat, constantly trying to break free, every moment he spent in her presence. It wasn’t just that he was thoroughly enjoying the sexual aspect of their relationship, but it was the inherent intimacy of those actions, that truly mattered to him. If Kyoko told him tomorrow that she had no further interest in that sort of thing, he’d have been more than happy just being near her - feeling her warmth and smelling the scent of her skin.

He didn’t know _how_ to confess, though, and that was the problem. Even if she would probably turn him down flat and run away screaming, it was killing him to keep holding his feelings back, and he couldn’t do it anymore. Maybe she wouldn’t be completely disgusted, and would actually… No, he was just deluding himself, he knew it, but he needed to hold onto that tiny shred of hope if he was going to get through this.

What Ren needed was advice, but the people he could turn were few, and generally disagreeable. Yukihito would likely scream at him with feverish glee, while the president would, as usual, be his creepy _love-mon_ self, and he certainly couldn’t call his parents. That really left him with only one person to confide in, the realization that he had so few friends a little depressing. Normally it was a non-issue, but at times like this, it was a pain. Maybe if he was less distant, Kyoko would feel as comfortable with him as she did when he was Corn, and that was an entirely different issue he needed to deal with.

Kyoko was busy until late, which left the perfect opportunity. He could speak to his friend, hopefully get some useful advice, and maybe even confess to her tonight, if she would see him. Maybe what he really needed was some reassurance and a little shove, because to be honest, he was feeling extremely insecure and drowning in self-doubt. He thought about waiting on the bench where they usually ran into each other, but tonight he wasn’t willing to chance it. He never expected, biding his time until Kappa Kimagure Rock finished, that he’d glimpse the very object of his affection, removing the head of an all too familiar chicken costume.

Fury coiled tightly in his chest, spreading rapidly outward through the rest of his body, as realization dawned. His fingers curled into fists, squeezing tight enough to puncture the skin of his palms. Here he was, terrified of bearing his heart to this girl, who’d apparently been toying with him all along! He felt sick, nausea pulling at his guts, as he played through all their previous conversations in his head. What a fool she must have thought him, and how right she was! After all, he believed she was innocent, pure; at least he knew better now.

He stalked towards her, footsteps heavy with the weight of his anger, until he was standing directly in front of her. The color drained from her face when she saw him, jaw dropping open, her eyes unable to turn away as she processed what was happening. _Oh Kyoko,_ he thought bitterly, _you never expected me to find out your secret, did you?_

“Mogami-san,” he greeted, his smile so radiantly that he was practically sparkling.

“R-re-tsu-tsuruga-san!” she practically screamed.

“Why don’t I give you a ride home?”

He phrased it like a question, but she knew he wasn’t asking at all. That gentlemanly smile was hiding a ferocious killing aura, almost as powerful as BJ’s. She trembled, her jaw clenching, finding herself incapable of meeting his eyes. Sirens were going off in her head, signaling _danger, DANGER._

“Th-that’s oh-k-kay, Tsuruga-s-san, I don’t m-mi-” she stammered, before being sharply cut off.  
  
“I insist, _Mogami-san_ , _really_ , it’s no trouble at all.”

His words were like knives, hurtling towards her chest; the tone of his voice becoming ferocious. She was done for, she knew, his trust in her now shattered into a million irreparable pieces.

“Is everything alright?” interrupted Hikaru, foolishly trying to help..

“Everything is fine, Ishibashi-san,” Ren assured viciously. “I’m just here to see that Mogami-san gets home safely, isn’t that right, _Mogami-san_?”

Intuition told her to run, but she knew there was no escape. Her fate was sealed the moment he saw her in the costume, and it was time to face the music. She wanted to cry or scream, or maybe beg for mercy, but it was too late for that. It didn’t matter if she no longer had any armor to protect herself from him, because he’d have just torn through it like tissue paper anyway.

“Are you sure, Kyoko-chan?” Hikaru questioned, reaching out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Feeling Ren’s temper flare, she recoiled from his touch, shifting backwards to put some distance between them. He looked alarmed, but she couldn’t worry about Hikaru-san right now, not when she had a much larger problem right in front of her.

“I-I’m f-f-fine, Hi-hikaru-san,” she insisted feebly, letting out a small, awkward laugh.

“Don’t worry, Ishibashi-san,” Ren promised, his smile turning feral, “I’ve never done anything to Mogami-san that she hasn’t thoroughly enjoyed.”

Hikaru blanched, his eyebrows rising, as Kyoko’s face flooded with heat, turning bright red. With her head ducked, unwilling to meet his gaze, she slowly removed the rest of Bo’s costume.

“Let’s go, Mogami-san.”

She winced, eyes closing as her head nodded of its own volition, legs beginning to move, despite every instinct in her body screaming at her not to go with him. Her steps were slow, feet dragging slightly on the ground, her every muscle tensing up. He followed behind her, stalking near silently, but she didn’t need to look to know he was there. Neither said a word, the suffocating atmosphere between them growing heavier with every stride.

They left the building in silence, climbed into his car in silence, and drove in silence. No sound had ever felt so oppressive and deafening before in her life, as that silence. She stared a her hands in her lap, unable to look at him, or to even watch the familiar scenery pass, so she had no way of knowing how near she was to her doom.

Despite her terror, her mind flashed back to what Ren said to Hikaru, igniting a spark of lust in her belly strong enough to make her wet. Though her every sense warned her to flee, some part of her couldn’t help but be excited, even at a time like this! Her eyes flicked upward, for the briefest instant, but he stared, gaze unwavering, at the road. Her focus shifted to his hands, knuckles white from their grip on the wheel, and she could no longer breathe.

Every revolution of the tires brought them progressively closer, and she wished the car would break down, so they’d never get there. Could she jump out at the next stoplight, running as fast as her legs would take her to freedom? Even if she wanted to, she was frozen in place, paralyzed by some combination of fear and the inevitability of her situation. He was her whole world anyway, so where could she go? Maybe Shotaro was right.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger, it just kind of worked out that way. The next chapter is about half done-ish though, so I'll hopefully be able to get it finished quickly.
> 
> A bit shocked to pass 15k in a story with essentially no plot haha, but here we are. Thinking of this fic being over soon, I'm actually going to miss it xD
> 
> If you have any requests please let me know now, so I can try to squeeze them in! Thanks for reading ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a bit of somewhat rough smut in the beginning of this chapter. It’s pretty mild, but I thought I’d offer the warning, in case anyone needs it.

The elevator ride felt like an eternity, her heart dropping further into her stomach which each floor they passed. He still hadn’t said a word, and she didn’t know if that made her feel better or worse. Despite how close they were standing, the distance between them seemed to grow exponentially by the second, and she wanted to reach out for him, but her fear held her back.

Once the door was open, he came up behind her, forcing her forward until she collided with a thud into the wall. He grabbed her hips, lifting them up to meet his, and pinned her arms above her head by the wrists. She shivered, heat pooling in her belly despite her panic, as she felt him growing hard against her. With his free hand he grabbed her breast, roughly kneading the soft flesh, and causing her to cry out.

Her hips angled up, her ass grinding against his hardness, as his hand roamed south. Dragging down her stomach, he slipped easily under the waistband of her pants, and then into her underwear. 

“Is this what you want?” he demanded, his tone uncharacteristically harsh.

She whimpered as two fingers slid inside her welcoming body, dripping wet and eagerly awaiting him. He thrust hard, almost punishingly so, and her whole body jerked, fighting against his hold on her wrists. Her mind could barely keep up, intense bursts of pleasure thundering through her, overwhelming her senses.

“Am I so horrible, Kyoko?” he growled. “But good enough for this, right? Good enough to make you cum?”

She moaned loudly, rubbing her hips against his cock, as his teeth found her shoulder, biting hard through the fabric of her shirt. He was so angry that he didn’t care if she liked it, he just wanted to return some of the pain he was feeling. She fucking played him, making him believe she was so innocent; pretending to be blind to his feelings, when she’d known all along!

Her body bucked against him, mewling at the newly discovered source of pleasure, and his hand stilled inside her. Even if she enjoyed it, his intention had been spiteful, and he couldn’t keep going once that truth sunk in. The nausea returned, his stomach churning, as a bitter wave of self-hatred clawed into his chest. He went limp, his anger fading away with his erection; replaced by a weary sadness eating alive until he just wanted to be alone. Everything was already so fucked up, and he couldn’t stand to make it even worse.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, making her whine when he removed his fingers. “I can’t do this. Come on, I’ll take you home.”

He released her wrists, stepping away in disgust and shame. She spun around, reaching for him, trying to pull him back to her, but he couldn’t give in. Despite how much he loved her, he just couldn’t bring himself to keep up the lie any longer.

“Please,” she begged, her voice a whisper, “Ren, please.”

He huffed out a choked breath, shocked by his own stupidity in loving a woman who could be so selfish and cruel. Here he’d been, beating himself up as guilt nearly drowned him, and it had been what, a game to her? Just saying nothing was one thing, but she’d let him touch her, making him convinced that she felt  _ something _ , essentially feeding his delusion. 

“Do you think I have no heart at all? That I have no feelings to be hurt?”

Nothing made sense, her mind desperately trying to put the pieces together, because it felt like she was about to lose him forever. The things he’d said... but she didn’t know what he was talking about! Was this all because she lied about being Bo, and if it was, then why did it feel like something else was going on? There was so much pain in his voice, and she ached to comfort him, but he pushed her away, clearly not wanting to be touched.

“Tsuruga-san, I-” she pleaded, desperate.

“ _ No _ ,” he barked, “save your breath. I don’t want to hear it, Kyoko. You  _ knew! _ You knew all this time, and you let me believe you had no idea. You made me think you were so pure-hearted, but it was all a  _ trick _ . I don’t even want to look at you anymore.”

She willed the tears not to fall, but they refused to listen, trailing down her flushed cheeks in heated streams. It was happening, what she was most afraid of; the thing that she anticipated all along. Unless, by some miracle, she could convince him, he was about to expel her from his life for good.

“Please! Just let me explain!” she pleaded.

“Explain?” he laughed bitterly. “I’m not interested in your excuses, or your crocodile tears.”

He turned from her, opening the door to leave, but she couldn’t budge. Even if she wanted to, her body was rooted to the spot, unable to leave his apartment. She knew that if she did, it would all be over, and she couldn’t bear it, no matter how hard he tried to make her. Falling to her knees, she sobbed violently, her hands covering her face as her whole body shook.

He grabbed her wrist, trying pull her off the floor, but she wrenched it free. The pain was a jagged blade, tearing deep into his chest, and he wished so hard that he could hate her. He grimaced, disgusted, refusing to look at her, as he cursed them both in his head. Even if he deserved this, he still couldn’t stomach it. She was right though, it wasn’t her fault for not loving him, and he couldn’t help the guilt he felt for making her so afraid.

The Kyoko he knew wouldn’t hurt someone on purpose, unless that too had been a lie. Everything they did together, though, did she not think that would affect him at all? Was she unaware of the things he hoped for, as his hands roamed her body, holding her close to him? How much of his feelings he put into every touch? Was it really possible for anyone to be that naive? He didn’t know whether or not he could believe her, or if he should.

“I didn’t mean to lie, Tsuruga-san, please.”

He scoffed. “Which time, Kyoko? Which time that you lied to me, this past  _ year, _ did you not mean?”

She didn’t know how to fix things, or even if she could. Desperately she wracked her brain, hoping to discover some kind of solution; something that would put things back the way they were. The pain in his eyes hurt more than anything, but she never meant for this to happen. She never meant for  _ any _ of this to happen, she was just trying to help! Yes, she wanted to  _ help _ him. All she needed was to make him see that, and then maybe he wouldn’t be so angry about her lie.

“You hated me,” she began, trembling, “so of course I couldn’t tell you, but I still wanted to help. That’s why I lied, and then, when I got to know you better, I was afraid. I didn’t want to lose your respect, and I still wanted to be someone you could confide in.”

“Are you finished? Is that it? Fine,” he spat. “Don’t worry about not returning my feelings. From this point on, consider my love for you dead. I thought I knew you, but I was mistaken. How free I feel, knowing the truth.”

Her eyes went wide, the blood rushing to her face. Stunned into silence, she couldn’t speak or move or breath. Her head pounded, heart thundering in her chest, unable to take in what she’d just heard. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it, the tears falling even harder as she began to choke on her sobs, feeling as though her heart might rip apart with the overwhelming surge of emotion.

He was furious, practically  _ seething, _ watching her just curled up on the floor, crying. It killed him inside, and he was such a fucking fool. Knowing she didn’t love him was one thing, but this was worse than he could’ve even imagined. The worst part, of course, was that he couldn’t really blame her. She’d seen the worst of him as BJ and Cain, been manipulated and lied to countless times. But that didn’t make it any easier.

“I’m taking you home,” he barked, “get up.”

Kyoko refused to budge, but he couldn’t stand to wait, reaching for her shoulders and hauling her to her feet by force. She reached for him when he pulled away, her touch a heavy weight that carried with it so much warmth, and so much pain. Hurt and anger coiled inside him, urging him to shrug her off, but he knew it was probably the last time she’d ever touch him.

“Lo-love…” she stammered, voice weak.

“What about it?” he demanded.

She continued, her voice a barely audible whisper. “M-me… for, for mmmm-me….”

Her head shook wildly, tears flinging onto his skin, searing him like a brand.

“No no no no no no,” she cried, wrenching the knife in deeper. “It's a lie! you can't, you  _ can’t. _ ”

“And why can't I,” he demanded, closing the distance between them, “am I not  _ allowed _ ?”

“Because you love someone else,” she yelled, palms slamming against his chest before falling limply at her sides. “Because you love someone else,” she repeated, voice barely a whisper.

He was dumbfounded, those words sending his world crashing to a halt. What the hell was she saying?!

“What?” he wondered, confusion firmly taking hold.

“It wasn’t me. It  _ can’t _ be me. I’m not the one you-”

“It’s a little late to keep up the lie now, isn’t Kyoko, or is even that too much to ask?”

“When? How?! I don’t understand,” she sputtered, eyes wide but unseeing.

Her felt like she was losing her mind, head absolutely spinning. She couldn’t find the words, struggling against the monumental weight of her disbelief, even in the face of his confession. No, she  _ must _ have understood, or maybe she was dreaming. Ren was not in love with her, could  _ not _ be in love with her.

He had no idea what was going on, or what game she was trying to play, but his anger was winning out over the rest of his emotions.

“Exactly what do you not understand? I tell you I’m in love with you, and you pretend not to know! Do you think I don’t feel pain? That touching you didn’t kill me? That treating my feelings as though they mean nothing has no impact? I’m human too, Kyoko, I bleed like everything else, as hard as that is for you to believe from your precious  _ senpai, _ ” he snapped.

“Say it again,” she urged, wide eyes staring at him in shock.

She placed a hand on either side of his face, trying to make him face her, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Please look at me,” she entreated, voice so soft.

He obeyed, like the lovesick idiot he was, turning angry eyes upon her. Her hands pulled him down and he didn’t resist, too tired to keep fighting, his mind and heart completely ravaged. Warm lips pressed against his, urging until he had no choice but to return the kiss, hopeless lost now to her spell.

“I didn’t know,” she told him, “I promise I didn’t know. I honestly thought you were talking about someone else.”

Her words crashed over him like a ton of bricks, taking her with him as he fell to his knees.

“How is that possible?” he questioned, absolutely dumbstruck.

“You were untouchable, some kind of distant dream that I could strive for, but never reach. I never thought it was possible that you could feel the same.”

His eyes shot open, searching her face for confirmation of what he could scarcely hope for.

“The same?”

She nodded, staring up at him, vision flooded with tears. His strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his warm chest, holding her as she cried and pressing soft kisses into her hair.

“Tell me it’s real, Kyoko, tell me this isn’t a dream or a lie. Tell me that it’s really happening.”

She sniffed, breathing out a small laugh. “It’s real, Ren, I love you.”

His mouth found hers, loving touch becoming hungry, as his hands moved down to her hips, pulling her into his lap. Her tongue parted his lips, twining together with his, as she ground against him. It was too much, his heart heavy and light at the same time, his spirit somehow flying despite being trapped in his body. The woman he loved loved him back, wanted him still, despite everything.

There was only one problem, he realized, and that was himself. Though the secret she’d been keeping was now out in the open, she still didn’t even know who he really was, and he had no idea how to tell her. She was real and she was here, but even if she loved him, was it possible that she’d be able to forgive him? What if, after everything, he was still going to lose her forever? He just couldn’t take that risk, not when his dreams had finally come true.

He kissed her hard, his touch rougher, as he tried desperately to hold on, fighting to overcome the fear coiling in his abdomen. She moaned, urging him on, as he stripped them of their shirts and trailed his tongue down her neck and across her chest. Fingers weaved into his hair, pulling him closer as his teeth grazed her nipple, sucking it into his mouth. She bucked against him, growing needier as he palmed her ass, wishing he could keep her there forever.

“Mmm,” she moaned, increasing her speed. “I love you, Ren, I love you.”

“I love you,” he murmured into her skin, a bitter sickness twisting inside him. “Please don’t ever leave me, Kyoko. Say you’ll never leave.”

“I won’t,” she assured, bringing his face to hers, kissing him with all her feelings.

He laid her on the floor, dragging her pants down her legs and tossing them carelessly away. Her arms stayed around his neck as he lied beside her, one arm propping him up as the other snaked its way along her body, and then spread her legs.

“Promise me,” he coaxed, two fingers slipping inside her.

“I, uhhhh, I promise,” she purred, eyes glazing over.

It was wrong, his deception and subsequent manipulation, but he couldn’t risk letting her go. He guided her through her climax, whispering his love over and over in her ear, as his fingers thrust punishingly against her walls. She writhed, his name on her lips as she came undone for him, but he didn’t stop. Forcing her body to keep going, he built her back up, pushing her through orgasm after orgasm, until she begged for mercy. She passed out in his arms, and he cursed his cowardice, knowing he was unable face her. He wondered, like the selfish fool he was, if there was some way he never had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this probably isn’t exactly what you were hoping for, but it’s progress, and they’ll get there eventually! I know, I know, I’m an awful person that ruins everything. I’m sorry, but it had to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ashenvale, who gave me the nudge I needed to finally finish this chapter xD
> 
> Also, the writing style might be a bit incongruous, because of bleed-through from something else I’m working on, sorry about that :/

He was her sun, filling her dark world with light as she rotated around his center of gravity. His ‘I love you’s blew spring into her life, blooming flowers growing over rot and thorns. At first it was such a comfort, the way he held her so close; so tightly, but over time it only made her more insecure. There was safety in his arms, but also uncertainty, the fear she’d sometimes see in his eyes, filling her with worry. It was overwhelmingly intense, his passion, and she was swept up by it, drifting in a sea of him, dependent fully upon him for air.

In response to her doubt, she clung to him even harder, created a cycle of overcompensation as they lied to themselves and each other about what was happening between them. They struck a precarious balance, speaking enough to fill the silence, but never actually saying much. She ignored her every instinct, the thoughts that nagged at the back of her brain, refusing to acknowledge how much less sure she was, now that she knew her feelings were reciprocated.

She was a goner, completely lost to his magic spell, but each tender kiss came with a subtle sting of pain, a tiny prick in her heart warning her of imminent disaster. He used his affection as a shield to break through her doubt, his fingers and tongue wringing pleasure from her until she didn’t know which way was up. Still, she was complicit, a willing party in the facade that spared her from the pain she knew coming, the pain she knew would break her.

It was too much, too good, and she couldn’t give him up for anything. Nothing else mattered, as long as they could keep going as they were; not addressing the elephant in the room. If neither of them said anything, then they could pretend it wasn’t real; pretend that everything really was fine. As long as she never admitted it to herself, she never had to accept that something felt very wrong.

He found himself touching her constantly, unconsciously refusing to accept any amount of separation. She was practically living at his apartment now, she stayed over so often, and whenever possible, he was by her side. He’d come up behind her when she was cooking, bringing his arms around her waist and burying his nose in her hair. It normally would’ve annoyed her, his being so obviously in the way, but she would still lean into him, resting her head against his chest.

It was never enough, each kiss offering a tiny comfort, but serving to make his fear of losing her worse. He wondered if she was beginning to feel smothered by his affection, or put off by his now voracious appetite, but she never said a word of complaint. He could see the sheen of tears in her eyes sometimes, the uncertainty they held in an unguarded moment, and he felt like a monster for what he was doing to her, to _them_. They were finally together, but the foundation of their relationship was built on a lie.

They were also only technically together, the details and status of their relationship never having been discussed, because talking about it felt like a violation of some unspoken agreement between them. He would distract her with his kisses, with his touch, and she would let him, agreeing to the deception he was too cowardly to admit to. It was only a matter of time before it caught up to him, but he just couldn’t own up to the truth, not now when she was finally his.

\-----

They lied in his bed, limbs tangled together after one of many rounds between the sheets, and were woken suddenly by his ringing phone. One eye slit open blearily, as he rolled half away from Kyoko, reaching out with one hand to feel for the phone on his nightstand.

“Hello?” he mumbled, quickly shutting his eyes to block out the device’s blinding light.

“You’re an idiot.”

He cleared his throat, finding himself not awake enough for this conversation.

“Good morning to you too, President.”

“Tch, don’t sass me. You know exactly why I’m calling you,” Lory chided, displeasure evident in his tone.

“Do I?” Ren mused, desperately wanting to avoid the subject. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered to Kyoko, holding the phone against his chest to muffle the sound.

He gave her arm a light squeeze, before climbing out from under the sheets and tiptoeing away from the room.

“How could you do this to me?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Was Lory not calling about his relationship with Kyoko?

“You and Kyoko, boy, how could you not tell me?” he whined, excessively dramatic as always.

“Me and Kyoko, what?” he dodged.

“The two of you are practically living together; if you were trying to hide it, you’re not doing a very good job.”

“Oh,” he blanched, “that.”

“Yes, that. So, how did she take it?”

“Take what?”

“You really are an idiot.”

“What for this time?” he asked in earnest.

“Because you haven’t told her the truth, that’s why.”

Ren clenched his jaw, irritated with that man’s confounding observation skills. Of course _he_ would figure it out, and of _course_ he would throw a wrench in everything.

“What are you going to do?” he asked, his heart clenching as his free hand balled into a tight fist.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything.”

He breathed an audible sigh of relief.

“Not yet anyway,” he continued, making Ren wince. “I’ll give you a chance to come clean, and if you don’t, then I’ll tell your father.”

There were a dozen retorts on the tip of his tongue, but he knew he’d just be wasting his breath saying any of them. The love-obsessed president absolutely would keep his word, and there was no foreseeable way out of this mess he created. He’d made his bed, and now he had to sleep in it, no matter how bitterly he felt about being forced, and no matter how badly he wanted to blame someone else.

“How long?”

“Hmmmm,” he paused, deciding. “Let’s say one week, that should give you plenty of time.”

“Tch, fine,” he agreed, resigned, and hung up the phone.

His steps weighed down by defeat, he dragged himself back to the bedroom, and climbed in beside Kyoko, who in only a week, would probably disappear from his life for good. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, pulling her flush to his body. Burying his face in her neck, he breathed deeply of her scent, committing it to memory, and know that it might soon be all he had.

“Mmmm s’ev’rything kay?” she mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“Shhhh,” he soothed, “everything’s fine. Go back to sleep, love.”

She hummed happily when he pressed his lips to her skin, cuddling in tighter, and softly kissing his forehead.

\-----

They sat on the couch, her pressed against his side, and his arms around her waist. He wasn’t paying any attention to the movie, his mind too distracted from the conversation with Lory, and though he tried to fight it, he could tell he was starting to brood. Every few minutes, she’d glance up at him, large eyes questioning, but he’d just reassure her with a smile. Of course, he knew that she saw through those smiles, but she said nothing, plunging the knife of guilt even deeper into his chest and twisting it sharply.

The phone call the night before had upset him, but he wouldn’t say why. It was just another thing he was keeping from her, another secret she was too afraid to ask about. He loved her, she rationalized, and that should be enough, but it did nothing to quiet the fear slowly growing inside her. He insisted that he was fine, but they both knew he wasn’t, and there was a large pit in her stomach, collapsing in on itself and making her feel sick with worry.

She did the only thing she could think of, something he taught her himself - she kissed him. He was surprised at first, taking a moment to react, but his lips hungrily responded, welcoming her tongue into his mouth. His hands slid down her back to her hips, pulling her onto his lap and kneading the flesh of her backside.

She moaned into his mouth when she felt him growing hard beneath her, beginning to grind against him as his fingers dug in and his teeth nipped at her lips. One of her hands clawed at his shoulder, the other gently pulling his hair, as he unfastened her pants. She lifted herself up enough for him slide them down, her thin, lace panties giving him easy access.

He cupped her center, gently massaging her folds, her juices coating his hand as he slipped two fingers inside her, curling them in and beginning to thrust. Her back arched as he worked his way to a steady pace, hitting just the right spot to blur her vision, as jolts of electricity wracked her body. She slid one hand from his shoulder across his chest, her thumb teasing his nipple and making him growl, before moving lower, dragging her way down the firm ridges of his abdominal muscles.

His breath hitched against her neck, his tongue laving a path along her throat as his teeth teased her skin, enough to make her shiver, but not enough to leave a mark. She palmed him through the soft fabric of his pants, finding him hard and twitching beneath her touch. Gently squeezing, she dragged her hand up and down him slowly, reveling in his reactions - hips lifting slightly to push himself further into her, as his eyes grew dark and heavy.

He slowed his fingers inside her, thrusting in unison with each stroke of his length, as their lips brushed, tongues melting together at the dangerously intimate nature of their movements.

“Kyoko,” he growled, her hands unbuttoning his pants.

“Mmmm, yes Ren?” she teased, breath hot against his skin.

“You shou- ahhh,” he started, words cut off by the intense pleasure of her massaging his cock through the flimsy fabric of his boxers.

He thrust his fingers harder, faster, her speed increasing in kind, making him groan when she toyed with the hem of his last remaining barrier between her skilled fingers and his throbbing hardness. She freed him from his confines at last, the contact of skin against skin setting his nerves ablaze. His want for her was desperate; how much better he could fill her than his fingers.

She bit her lip, imagining the feel of him inside her, as her fingers worked up and down, thumb stroking over the tip. Her hips rocked against his hand, brought higher by how improper it was, and how much Ren was straining to hold himself back. Part of her wanted him to let go, to devour her fully, and she couldn’t help but tease him.

She moaned louder, matching his movements exactly, imagining that she was actually riding _him_. He bucked when she said his name, drunk off the power she had over him. Seeming to sense it, he nipped at her earlobe, making her yelp. He chuckled breathily, looking at her like a hungry animal ready to devour its prey.

“I swear,” he panted, “you want… me to… lose... my mind.”

“Maybe,” she whispered, breath tickling his neck.

He growled, roughly kneading her breast with his free hand, as he bit into her shoulder. Her back arched in pleasure, hand momentarily stilling its movements. He kissed her possessively, stealing her breath as he brought her closer to oblivion.

“Don’t… tease me… Kyoko,” he warned, fingers thrusting even harder.

“Or… _what_?” she cried out, his thumb torturously working her clit.

 _Fuck_ , she was pushing him too far, the urge to ravage her overwhelming. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? He was so flustered he could barely think, but he had to hold himself back, couldn’t take that final liberty, not with all the lies between them. He might’ve been damned, but that was a line he wouldn’t cross, he loved her too much.

His fingers drove her into a frenzy, spots filling her vision, as he thrust harder and faster against her walls, building her peak almost painfully high. Her own hand had grown lazy, barely stroking him at all, as every conscious thought was lost to the bursting pleasure shooting through her body.

“Cum for me, Kyoko,” he demanded, voice rough.

“Ren!” she cried, climax overtaking her as she convulsed around his fingers.

She fell against him, panting, and no longer able to hold herself upright. She absently felt his hand slip free of her panties, her head too light and far away to be aware of anything but the dizzying bliss he’d given her.

He wrapped the fingers that had been inside her around his shaft, throbbing at the feel of her juices, slick against his skin, as he stroked up and down. She peppered lazy kisses against his neck and collarbones, his free hand squeezing her firm breasts, pleasure pulsing through him at the combined sensations.

“Mmmm, Ren,” she whispered, voice tickling his ear. “I want you.”

His jaw clenched, his hand pumping up and down erratically, as he began to lose control.

“You… want me… Kyoko?”

“Yes Ren, _I want you_.”

Sliding off his lap and onto the floor, she kneeled before him, taking the head of his cock into her mouth. She laved her tongue across the tip as she sucked, making him groan, his eyes closing and neck going limp, falling against the back of the couch. He lost it at the lurid slurping sound of her mouth working him over, as he pumped himself to completion.

He felt the familiar pressure explode, spilling himself down her throat; his hand buried in her hair. She continued to suck, coaxing out every last drop of his seed, and then licked him clean as the aftershocks reverberated through him. He felt her crawl back onto his lap, her body a comforting weight against him, as he rode out the feeling of euphoria. She fell asleep at some point, drowning together; bodies entwined.

When finally he regained his presence of mind, he carried her to the bed, his head collapsing the moment it hit the pillow. There were still a few days before his timer ran out, and he would savor every moment, clinging as tightly as she let him. It was a dream, having her in his arms; one that he never wanted to wake from. If it was all going to end, with his heart ripped to shreds, then he would at least make the most of it while it lasted. He couldn’t think of anything better in the world, than drifting off to sleep beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the secrets should come out in the next chapter, I hope! Honestly, I have no clue yet how that’s going to happen, which is why there was a bit of delay with this one. Sigh.
> 
> Also, if you’re wondering, Ren is wearing the kind of contacts you can sleep in. I haven’t put it in the story, cause it wasn’t really relevant, but that’s how he’s hiding his eye color from Kyoko, despite waking up with her almost every morning. Yes, I am actually concerned about plotholes in this plotless trash xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this one, and it’s probably super OOC (even more so than the rest of this fic ha) so just bear that in mind.

“Kyoko-”

Her heart dropped to her stomach, a chill of fear running down her spine. The warning his tone conveyed with just that one word sent alarm bells shrieking in her head, her hands already working quickly to untie her apron.

“-I need to t-”

“Tsuruga-san!” she practically yelled, interrupting him before he could let loose the rest of his traitorous words. “Excuse me! I completely forgot, I’m so sorry... Oka-kami-san asked me to help out at the Darumaya tonight, and if I d-don’t leave no-”

He grabbed her wrist just as she reached for the door handle, using his body as a barricade to block her exit. If they weren’t so high up, she might’ve jumped out the window, just for the chance to escape the very thing she’d been dreading for months.

“Kyoko, _please_.”

A sharp and bitter pain stabbed into her heart, and she squeezed her eyes shut, ripping her hand free of his hold. She couldn’t look at him, not when she knew how much sadness was written on his face. Without even seeing him she could tell, from the sound of his voice alone. She loved him too much to refuse him, but if he really loved her back, how could he subject her to something that would only hurt them both?

“No. No no no no. I _can’t_ . Ren, please, _don’t.._.”

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest, but she couldn’t stop shaking. The familiar weight of his body was normally such a comfort, making her feel secure, but now it was oppressive, suffocating. She needed to get away, but when she tried to push him off, he just held tighter, bringing her in closer still.

Something wet dripped onto her hair, and she realized he was crying, his body trembling along with hers. She reached up, wiping his cheek with her thumb, and pulled him into a kiss, a desperate plea she was begging him to accept. He lifted his chin, gently pressing his lips to her forehead, and returned to standing, slowly releasing his arms and letting her go.

“I can’t, Kyoko, even though I want to. I love you _so_ much, I really do, but I _have_ to do this, you know I do.”   
  
Her normally perfect posture was hunched over, hands covering her face as she sniffled back the tears. His heart was a strangling weight inside him, too heavy to lift; the ache exquisite and overwhelming all his senses. He wanted to do what she was asking so badly it tore him apart, but he couldn’t, and not just because of the president’s threat. The lie was eating him up, his mind wracked with guilt, and this was the push he needed to finally tell her the truth. All he hoped for now was that she wouldn’t hate him, but he deserved every bit of her scorn if she did.

“I know,” she sobbed, tucking her head into her shoulder as she hugged herself. “I know.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” he whispered, wrapping her back up in his arms.

How could the risk of them breaking apart be so great, when their love for each other was so strong? He had no one to blame but himself of course, but that didn’t make it any easier. How was it possible for her to love him when he was such a despicable, broken creature, and when he was as fault for the rift that had grown between them? He was inches away from breaking down, but he had hold himself together; had to get through this, no matter how difficult it was to form the words.

It wasn’t fair, and she wanted to run away; to run from _him_ , but she couldn’t. It would’ve been too selfish, no matter how terrified she was of what was coming. She owed it to him now, after all the lies, to listen. Even if she was unable to do anything else, she could still do that for him. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he made it sound; maybe...

“As you know,” he began, taking a deep, shuddering breath, “Tsuruga Ren isn’t my real name.”

She nodded, forcing herself to meet his hard, watery eyes, as the knots in her stomach turned to nausea, and she felt herself growing cold.

“My name...” he trailed off, clearing his throat and steeling himself to prepare for relieving the monumental burden that was this final truth. “My real name is Kuon, Hizuri Kuon.”

She became dizzy, her head spinning. What was he saying, he was father’s son?

“You’re father’s son?”

“Yes,” he admitted.  
  
“But father said...” he put a hand up, halting her.

“It’s a long story, and I promise I’ll explain it all, but there’s still something else I have to tell you first.”

She shut her eyes tightly, exhaling slowly through her nose, and sucked her lips into her mouth, biting down on them in an attempt to relieve some of the tension.

“...okay,” she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He closed his eyes, taking what he hoped was a calming breath, and ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the words for what he needed to say.

“Kyoko, I…” he sighed, wringing his hands, his jaw too tightly clenched to speak through.

Her head was swimming, confused but also surprised. Why would he fear this admission, knowing how much she loved father? It didn’t make sense that she’d be upset about it, or that it could endanger their relationship, but he’d said that wasn’t all of it. What could he possibly be hiding that would relate to being Hizuri Kuon? Icy fear clawed its way up her spine as the anticipation grew, heavy dread filling her insides.

“When I was ten,” he began, his chest tightening as he tried to relax his jaw, “my family traveled to Kyoto.”

Why was he telling her this?

“I got bored and decided to explore the forest near the ryokan where we were staying.”

She felt dizzy, like she was going to throw up, some terrifying truth at the edge of her thoughts, something she knew but was unable to piece together. What he was saying, it didn’t make sense.

“There was a little girl, crying alone in a clearing, and she thought I was a fairy prince.”

“What are you saying?” she bleated, her eyes frozen open; legs suddenly feeling unsteady beneath her.

“Kyoko, I… I’m _Corn_.”

His hands were shaking, his voice so weak that he could barely speak the last and most important syllable.

She couldn’t move; couldn’t even blink. It felt as though the air had all been sucked out of the room, and her body had grown stiff as numbness overtook her mind. Was she going crazy? It didn’t… he _couldn’t_ … everything was too much.

He took a step forward, a tentative hand reaching for her, but she slapped it away. It was the first time she moved since he’d said the words, her eyes staring but unseeing, and her face an expressionless mask. Somehow it was scarier to see her reacting like this, than if she was yelling and cursing him out. He never seemed to know where he stood with her, but now, the stakes were so much higher, and all his cards were on the table, laid out before her.

The breaths came in and out slow and shallow, her brain somehow incapable of doing anything other than breathing. Her thoughts had all drifted away to some other place, too far away for her to grasp hold of. _The kitchen,_ she thought, _I was making dinner for Ren._ Her hands instinctively tied the apron, her body operating on autopilot as she walked from the room and began washing the vegetables.

The air in his lungs felt strangled, his fear becoming a physical thing as he watched her robotically move about the kitchen, preparing food. She hadn’t said a word, or even looked at him, and he didn’t know what he he should do. How would she react if he interrupted her? He was afraid to so much as make a single noise, knowing that at any moment she could snap out of her trance and decide to leave his life forever.

She heard him, she must have, and eventually the words would sink in. He’d give her all the time she needed to process this, he owed her that much at least. Still, watching her familiar actions was agony, the once comforting sight now only served to draw out his misery, as he waited for everything to unravel. Whether it was better or worse than having the bandaid ripped off quickly, he didn’t know, but he held his breath and allowed the miniscule relief to comfort him, knowing that he was more than likely going to need it.

The vegetables were rinsed and chopped and the broth had been prepared, but she stood in front of the refrigerator, with the door open, just staring. What was she looking for? She couldn’t remember now. There was something important, she knew, but the memory of it escaped her. Something felt wrong, alien, but the knowledge was distant, abstract, and inexplicably repellant, as though it carried a sense of warning. It was better to ignore it, so she did, scanning the shelves in an attempt to locate the necessary ingredient.

After she’d set the table, she just stared, unmoving, and it broke his heart. He couldn’t take it any longer, and had to do _something_. This, he ultimately decided, had to be worse. Seeing her like this was something he could not bear.

“Kyoko…”

He waited, hoping that some indication of life would flicker back into her dull eyes.

“Kyoko, please-”

“I don’t understand,” she breathed, her tone full of accusation, “why are you doing this?”

“It was wrong to keep it from you, I know that, but I _couldn’t_ tell you. Things were different then, and the longer I waited, the harder it wa-”

“Stop, just stop! I can’t listen to this. I feel like - like I’m going,” she being to pant, hyperventilating, he suspected, “crazy. I can’t - can’t breathe.”

She hunched over, a hand clutching her chest as her ribcage heaved violently up and down. He wanted to hold her; to offer her comfort, but he was so afraid of her rejection, and he didn’t want to make the situation even worse.

“You can’t,” she wheezed, “you can’t be him.”

He grabbed the contact case from his pocket and removed the brown lenses, revealing the green eyes she recognized as belonging to Corn. As overwrought as she was, he decided a full reveal would be imprudent, so he kept his wig on.

“He’s a fairy!” she yelled, the bitter knife of betrayal’s guilt twisting in his heart.

“I never wanted to deceive you.”

“But he has magic, he flew, and my corn stone, he…”

“Kyoko, I’m so sorry.”

“No. _No,_ you’re lying! I can’t do this, I can’t be here.”

She ran from him, flinging open the door and racing into the hall, stilling wearing her apron and slippers. It was clear she needed space, but in this state, he didn’t know if she was safe. He cursed himself his stupidity and cowardice, and the ease with which he was able to lie, especially to her. If he’d been clumsier, or if he’d… but it didn’t matter now. He had made a royal mess of everything, and now that it was falling down around him, he had no choice but to pick up whatever pieces were left unbroken when the dust finally settled.

She didn’t know where she was going, but just that she had to go; to keep moving, as far as her legs would take her. The air was cold against the bare skin of her arms, biting her flesh as she ran headlong into the wind, but the feeling was as dead to her as the dream she lived only yesterday. There was too much of everything - too many thoughts, too much noise, and too many things all around her. She needed to escape, but there was nowhere to go; no safe harbor in the city of concrete and steel.

She thought of the solace of the forest, but any relief she might’ve felt was curtailed by the desecration of her most precious memories. There was magic; she had _felt_ it, but now he was saying it was all a lie. She couldn’t get her brain to accept this new information, not when it was fundamentally incongruous with what she already knew and had seen. In a way, the cold was comforting to the part of her mind that registered awareness of it, something grounding in a sea of chaos; her mind pulled in too many directions at once.

How far she’d gone or where she was were immaterial, so long as she went _away_. If she could’ve traveled to a different world right then, she’d have done it, and she probably wouldn’t have come back.

“What are you doing here, and _what_ are you wearing?”

She was wrong, things could get worse. Whether hearing _his_ voice at this moment was better or worse than her imposter-fairy-boyfriend-hero-liar-betrayer-playboy, she didn’t know. Whatever he wanted, she was definitely not in the mood to deal with anything else, not right now.

“Hey, shit, are… are you okay?”

The concerned tone pelted against her like a dagger, stabbing into old and fresh wounds until anger coiled tightly in her limbs and she stiffened. Her eyes grew hard, her hands balling into fists, and she swung, her knuckles thudding dully into the flesh of his cheek, as he tried to reach out for her.

“What the _fuck_ , Kyoko! What’s your problem?”

“Get. Away. From me.”

“This is that pretty boy’s fault, isn’t it? What’s he done now? Why else would you be walking around without a coat; in slippers?”

She launched herself at him, and they tumbled to the ground, his arms wrapping tightly around her, effectively halted her assault. As she struggled, he squeezed tighter, until she was pinned against his chest. The realization was uncomfortable, and she felt a desperate need to escape, but he refused to let go. _Stupid Shoutaro!!! I will kill you for this!_ Rage welled up inside her, releasing her grudges in a furious wave, as strong arms pulled her away from her captor.

It was too difficult to keep resisting, and reluctantly she gave in, letting his arms enfold her, until the rest of the world began to disappear. Her need to escape him was eclipsed by the warmth and familiarity he provided. Even if the comfort was corrupted, there was little choice but to accept the the specious offering of reassurance, in a world where everything had ceased to make sense. What any of this meant, she didn’t know or care, and she couldn’t think of anything beyond this moment, or even of the person whose arms protected her like a poisoned shield.

She was shaking, but whether it was because of the cold, he didn’t know. All that mattered was that he get her somewhere warm, and away from Fuwa. He almost had to laugh at that, the absurdity of her running into _him_ ; always at the least convenient times. If he could do those two things, then he’d worry about everything else later, and if accomplishing those things meant laying his adversary out on the pavement, then he was only too happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Anyway, well FINALLY. Better late than never, I guess? I do apologize for the lengthy wait. This was definitely the hardest chapter for me to write because everything felt too out of character in my head. There will probably only be one or two chapters left, and then a silly bonus chapter I have planned, at some point.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for super OOC-ness ahead.

Hot tears streamed down her face, an uncomfortable contrast with the coldness of her skin in the chilly air. His warmth was a weight that anchored her to her body, kept her from floating away, and she clung tightly, desperate for something substantial to grip on to, even as she wished to disappear.

“What the hell is going on?”

Ren gritted his teeth, trying to caution Fuwa off with a warning glare, but he knew the bratty child would be too stupid to pick up on it.

“This doesn’t concern you,” he growled, Kuon coming to the forefront of his consciousness.

“Like hell!” Fuwa yelled, trying to free Kyoko from his hold. “What did you do to her?!”  
  
Ren wrapped her tighter in one arm while releasing the other, using it to shove him backwards, his body skidding roughly into the wall behind him.

“ _You_ don’t get to ask me that.”

“Who do you think you are?” he spit, fists balled in anger and looking ready to get knocked back again.

“Ren,” Kyoko interrupted, her small, weak voice cutting through the hostility and immediately distracting their attention. “Take me home. Please.”

“You call that pretty boy by his first name now, Kyoko? Did you forget what you swore to me?”

With his free hand, Ren grabbed Fuwa by the collar, hoisting him off the ground and then tossing him aside like the inconvenience he was. Tucking his free arm under Kyoko’s knees, he lifted her up, cradling her protectively in his arms.

“Don’t make me tell you again,” he warned, imbuing each syllable with the malicious weight of all Kuon’s darkness inside him.

Whether it was fear or sense that finally got him to back down, Ren didn’t know or care. All that mattered was the precious bundle he carried, her small body trembling and cold as ice. At some point she fell unconscious, either from fever or exhaustion, and he cursed himself for being so irresponsible.

Her limbs felt limp and heavy, almost as though they didn’t belong, but he lifted her as easily as if she weighed nothing. She was too tired to think, her mind focused on the rhythmic movement of his gait, as he quickly but carefully took her away from Shotaro. Where they were going, she was too drained to care, the burning cold at her feet having turned to numbness. A dull ache throbbed in her head and she shivered, teeth clattering loudly against each other, but none of it felt like it mattered. She was no longer inside her body, merely seeing from behind its eyes.

Once they arrived, he laid her on the couch, carefully wrapping her in warm blankets, and turned up the thermostat. Tenderly, he massaged the warmth back into her hands and feet, too worried about her well-being to think of anything but making her better. This was his fault, but he could drown in the guilt after he made sure his carelessness hadn’t made her sick. As ever, he was a fool, and he didn’t deserve her.

\-----

She came to dizzy, her head splitting with a thunderous rhythm. Sitting up slowly, she glimpsed Ren’s form, awkwardly leaning against the couch. He couldn’t have been comfortable, but she didn’t have the heart to wake him. Except for the pain in her head and the lightheadedness, she felt nothing at all. Reaching out to stroke his hair was almost a reflex, and she had to stop her hand midair. He was too much a part of her now, her love for him eclipsing her self, and she wondered if he’d destroyed her completely.

The fool she was for Shotaro didn’t compare with what Ren had turned her into, and though she didn’t know which manipulation was worse, everything she knew had been shattered. Again. Was it her fate to be lied to by everyone she stupidly allowed herself to love? Could he really have just been playing with her all along, teaching her a lesson for being so foolishly trusting? She wanted to be angry, but she just didn’t have it in her. It was like a magical feelings vacuum had sucked it all out of her, and there was nothing left.

At one time she’d been so terrified of him finding out about her affection and turning from her in disgust. Her heart would’ve broken miserably, but she had to wonder if that might not have been better after all. This natural con artist who’d swindled her time and again, had finally dealt the finishing blow and left her brutally beaten. Yet somehow, she was still unable to hate him. His remorse, his tenderness; his guilt. All of it was real, and that made it all so much worse.

Where was she supposed to go from here? At least, until now, she’d always had her anger to fall back on, but that too was gone. All she felt was tired, weary, and lost. If only time could’ve stopped, or preferably, that the earth’s rotation would come to a permanent halt. Should she get up or stay there? The strength to leave seemed to have left her body, and she didn’t want to be there, but then, she didn’t want anything at all except to make everything fade away.

There was a painful stiffness in his neck and shoulders as he woke up from a horrible nightmare. He shifted uncomfortably as consciousness flooded into his brain, and his terrible dream seemed nothing in comparison with reality. Kyoko was only feet from him on the couch, apparently awake, but not making a sound. Her eyes were open, staring absently, and his chest tightened, strangling the breath in his throat. He was afraid to speak - what could he say?

He knew better than to think her staying was because she’d forgiven him. No, he’d messed her up so badly that she couldn’t even fling her anger at him and run from him in disgust. This was a worse response than he could’ve predicted, but he should’ve known better. All this time, and all the lies, and did he ever really consider what he was doing to her? No, he was only worried about his own selfish fucking self.

“How can you be him?”

The words were so quiet he might not have heard them, had it not been for the oppressive silence that pervaded the air between them. At first, he wondered if he’d just hallucinated it.

“Are you a fairy? Did you make everything up?”

She wouldn’t turn to face him, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks, but her eyes just blankly looked ahead, her body unmoving.

“I’m not a fairy.”

“What about the magic? You flew in Guam, and you... you _kissed_ me. _You_ kissed me,” she paused, scoffing. “You really do deserve the title of Japan’s Number One Actor.”

He clenched his eyes shut and hugged his knees into his chest, letting the force of her words impact him without offering any kind of defense. She was right, after all. He’d been lying to her for a decade, and filled her head with delusions that she’d held onto all this time. He _was_ a monster; much worse than Fuwa.

“Why? Why did you do it? Was it fun for you to trick me? Were you trying to teach me a lesson? Yes, I’m too trusting, you’ve showed me that very well.”

The tears stung his eyes, but he didn’t fight them. Through sheer force of will he kept his body still, as the hurt flowed down his face, dripping onto his shirt and leaving a pool of wet fabric at his chest. All the words of apology or explanation died in his throat, feeling not only insufficient, but insulting. He couldn’t let her see the sobs wracking his body, lest she feel any guilt for his sake, or think he wanted her to.

There were a thousand questions in her head, but she didn’t know if she really wanted the answers, afraid that they would hurt too much. How much more could he hurt her than he already had? She had a passport now, so she could flee overseas and not see him for five hundred years, but what would it accomplish? Could she just erase everything that happened and all the things she’d felt? All of her most precious memories were twisted and rotten and a lie. Everything that happened in her life lead her to Ren; lead her to this moment.

“Did I just imagine all of it, the Princess Rosa? Was any of it real? Did you laugh when you saw how I still believed in the lies you told me as a child?”

She started to sob, covering her eyes with clenched fists as her body convulsed. He wanted to reach for her, to comfort her in any way he could, but he was certain his touch would only make things worse.

“I…” he began, his voice weak and unsteady. “Just because I don’t have magic doesn’t mean it’s not real.”

She pulled her hands from her face and turned angry, red eyes on him. “Don’t lie to me! I know better now than to listen to the deceptions of a fake fairy!”

He swallowed hard, trying to work up the courage to continue.

“Even though now you regret it, I think it must be a sort of magic that brought you back into my life. It’s not what you want to hear, I know, but even if I don’t have magic, I think that maybe you do. You change everyone whose life you come into for the better, and I’ve seen you do the impossible firsthand. Not only me, but Maria, and Kotonami-san, Amamiya-san. No matter what obstacle stands in your way, you overcome it every time. Could that not be a kind of magic?”

Everything that she’d experienced, from her grudges to that fiend from hell, Reino, those were all real things, weren’t they? How could she believe any of the words that came from his mouth, though? Why did she still want to trust him? Why couldn’t she put the locks back on her heart, even now? She wanted to hate him, but she couldn’t. Despite everything, she still loved him so much that it was tearing her apart.

“Why can’t I hate you? It’s not fair. I’m so tired of being manipulated and played with, and you made me one hundred times the fool that Shotaro did. I just want to hate you so much, but I can’t, and it’s not fair!”

Her words felt like no kind of victory, and instead, the knowledge that she didn’t hate him somehow made him feel worse. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long time; it seemed she didn’t know what to say anymore than he did. At this point, was there really anything more to say? He’d completely broken everything now, and doubted that there’d be anything more between them after this. He didn’t blame her, it was what he deserved.

Her heart was heavy, the tangled knot of her feelings and thoughts too confusing to sort through. She’d gone from empty to a sudden burst of hurt and anger, and right back to numb. Would things ever get better, and if they did, how long was it going to take? A part of her had loved this man since she was six years old, and she didn’t think that feeling would ever fade, or know if she actually even wanted it to.

Tsuruga Ren was also Corn. Her mind still couldn’t seem to arrange the pieces together in a way that made sense. It was like there was a part of her that knew all along, but just couldn’t see it, and she still couldn’t, even with the knowledge in front of her. The beloved senpai that she’d fallen hopelessly in love with was the fairy prince of her dreams. She should’ve been so happy that she could’ve jumped out of her skin, but she couldn’t get past the lies and manipulation.

Even if she’d known for a long time that he wasn’t being honest with her, and that she didn’t actually know his name, it was just too much to digest. She remembered how upset he was when he found out that she was Bo. How many times had they lied to each other? She let out a small, mirthless laugh. Almost everything they’d ever said to each other had been a lie. What truth was there between them? Years of history predicated on deception, what kind of foundation was that to build up from?

“Has anything we’ve ever said to each other been true?” she wondered out loud, not sure if she wanted him to respond.

That cut impressively deep, and he winced, surprised at the sharpness of those words. At least he understood why she laughed, as a bitter chuckle came from his own throat.

“Not much,” he admitted, as much to himself as to her. “I don’t think we’ve been honest since we first met at LME and openly hated each other.”

She laughed again, unable to help herself. It wasn’t funny, not really, but at the same time, it was.

“How long,” she began, stopping for a breath, collecting herself. “How long did you know who I was?”

He clenched his jaw, swallowing the lump in his throat, and dug his fingernails in his palms, trying to summon the strength to at give her the truth that he should’ve offered her a long time ago.

“You called my name in the stairwell, when you dropped the stone. I realized then, when you told me you were from Kyoto.”

“Mmm,” she acknowledged, her eyes widening in realization and disbelief. “You’ve known since then? W-why? You, the way you acted toward me…”

“I had met you in another life, and it didn’t seem like it mattered. You were different, and more than that, I was. As far as I saw it, that past was dead. I never intended for us to become close, or for any of this to happen.”

“That makes two of us.”

“I want to apologize to you so badly, to make it all up to you somehow, but I know I can’t. Everything I’ve done, Kyoko, I know how bad it is.”

“Good.”

Part of her wanted to forgive him, but even if she could, how could they ever establish any kind of trust? Still, as awful as it was, there was an immense feeling of relief at being freed of all the lies, and being able to speak honestly with each other, without fear. If only they’d been able to do this along, how different things could’ve been. She knew, of course, that that just wasn’t the kind of people they were, both being so damaged by their pasts.

“Why did you leave America?”

He took a deep breath. She wasn’t holding back any punches, but at least he no longer had to worry about losing her, since he already had.

“I… I killed someone.” She didn’t say anything, giving him the time he needed to keep going. “I was fighting, I fought a lot then, and I was so angry. I chased after them when they ran away, and there was car. My friend Rick, he… he was trying to protect me, and he… he got hit. He died.”

He heard her slide off the couch, probably to leave. There was no point in opening his eyes, it would only mean having to face the reality of life without her, and he just couldn’t bear to do it. He listened for the sound of the apartment door, signaling her departure. Any moment now and he could let himself crumble completely, no longer having to keep himself together for her sake. This was it, it was finally finished. Everything between them was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so there is one moarrrr chapter to resolve all this. I am deeply sorry that this took me so long, but honestly at this point I think I’ve completely lost sight of Kyoko and Ren and they don’t feel or sound anything like the manga to me, and it’s a huge mess. This is why I set out to just write pwp, and why this was so freaking hard for me to write. Regardless, I’m in it now, so I’m just going for broke. This chapter is the hurt, so next comes the comfort. It's also more than half finished, so it won't take anywhere near as long as the last two did!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is THE END, are you ready?!

He waited, but he never heard the door. He wondered if maybe his mind had refused to hear the sound, when he felt something brush against his fingers, and he jerked upwards, his eyes shooting open. She crouched before him on the floor, resting her hand over his. He was unable to meet her gaze, hastily wiping the tears he couldn’t fight off on his sleeve.

“You don’t ne-”

“Shhhhhhh.”

Her eyes were so soft as her thumb brushed his cheek, taking his hands and pulling him into her. He obeyed without question, his self-hatred blossoming inside him as she opened herself up to give him comfort, even now. She cradled him in her arms and he sobbed like a child, clinging for dear life while he still could, and releasing the flood of pain that he’d been drowning in for almost five years.

It was amazing that he could break her heart in an entirely different way, the desire to soothe his hurt greater than any other feeling inside her. This secret guilt he carried so close to his heart for so long, he’d finally been able to let it out. No matter what the outcome, his intentions had probably been good, just like hers with Bo, and she wasn’t so petty a person to want him to suffer like this, no matter how badly he’d hurt her.

She wished she could have been there for him, the Corn that she never knew about, who lost the light he had as a child. It explained his sadness in Guam; the curse he’d said had been placed upon him. This was the truth hiding beneath the mask of Tsuruga Ren, what she’d only really seen glimpses of until now. It all made sense, the hatred of himself and the way he would disappear somewhere inside himself, lost. She really, truly was a foolish woman who thought only of love, because just then, she wanted to know this person, the real him.

When she tried to stroke his hair, the wig he was wearing shifted, and she lifted her hand in surprise. He reached up and pulled it off, letting it fall to the ground. She gasped at the mussed, golden strands, that must’ve been part of the reveal he’d planned for her. Now, she was a little disappointed that she’d missed it, but that was just the fairy tail obsessed, stupidly romantic part of her brain talking. Hesitating, she reached out, almost afraid to touch it.

“It’s alright,” he told her, voice dry.

Her fingers moved forward tentatively, until finally making contact. She couldn’t help the small tug, testing to see if it was real. Remembering the first time he’d lied in her lap, Karuizawa now seemed like a lifetime ago. How much she’d enjoyed secretly petting his head as he slept, indulging in that innocent little pleasure. She couldn’t help the small smile, running her fingers through his blonde locks, but the feeling was tarnished by the weight of emotion that separated the present and the past. So much had happened in just that short amount of time that divided the two.

They were both emotionally exhausted, especially after sleeping only a few hours, though she thought Ren might be more tired than she was at this point. Ren… but he wasn’t really Ren at all, was he? She wanted to ask, but she could wait until he was up to it. It didn’t seem like he planned to move anytime soon, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to.

Being so close to her was a heaven he had no right to enjoy, but he couldn’t have pulled himself away for anything in the world. Let the earth swallow him up, before he could be moved to let go of her. It was only a matter of time, of course, until he’d be forced to. He wouldn’t try to keep her against her will, despite how much he’d have liked to. Even after everything, she was still saving him from himself, his fairy princess. But she wasn’t his anymore, he had to remind himself - had to keep reminding himself.

The hand in his hair soothed him, relaxing him more than he thought possible, her nails gently grazing his scalp. He could’ve spent an eternity like this, if only he wasn’t such a careless fool. No, there would be a lifetime worth of self-recriminations ahead of him, and he wouldn’t waste these last few precious moments that way. Instead, he would bask in the feel of her touch, of her scent, and commit all of it to memory.

Under other circumstances, he’d have drifted off peacefully to sleep, but the imminence of her departure kept him fully alert. She couldn’t be comfortable, sitting like that for so long, but he didn’t want to risk her getting up. Still, he’d been selfish enough, and she’d indulged him far more than he was worthy of.

“If you’re uncomfortable, you...” he trailed off, unable to get out the rest of the traitorous words.

His voice startled her, snapping her out of her reverie, and bringing her back to truth of their situation. What exactly that was, she wasn’t sure she even knew anymore. So much had happened, and her brain was more a mess than ever.

“I don’t mind,” she admitted, “though my legs are falling asleep.”

Wanting to less than he’d ever wanted anything in his life, he regretfully lifted his head and sat up. He hadn’t noticed before just how painfully stiff his own body was, and he winced, carefully stretched out his limbs. He chanced a cautious look in her direction, and noticed her immediately turn her head away. Had she been looking at him?

“You… really are him.”

He suddenly felt so self-conscious, as though the reality of him would inevitably fail to live up to the fantasy in her head. After all, he was only a man, and not a very decent one at that. How could he compare to a fairy prince? Silly, since it hardly mattered now, but he hated to think of her seeing his big reveal as a letdown. He always had been jealous of his other self.

“I know it must be disappointing. I… if there was a way I…” but he trailed off, realizing the futility of saying those pointless thoughts out loud.

“Who are you really? Are you Ren or Corn or Kuon? How much of Tsuruga Ren is real, and how much is just acting? I feel like I don’t know you at all.”

Had she meant that line to be an arrow flying straight into his heart? Probably not, but he had to give her points for accuracy, because that was definitely a bullseye. Then again, it was a fair question, and one he didn’t really know the answer to himself.

“I don’t… I’m not... really sure. I became Tsuruga Ren when I came to Japan, and I’ve played the role for so long that sometimes I think it’s who I am, but I guess underneath it I’m still Kuon, even when I’m not aware of him inside me.”

He ran a hand through his hair, finding himself increasingly confused. It wasn’t something he spent much time thinking about before now, and in fact, it was a train of thought he’d intentionally avoided, just like everything else having to do with the part of himself he’d hated for so long. It was such a surreal conversation to be having, talking about these things was something he’d never done with anyone, but to be doing so now, in this situation, it was profoundly strange.

“Isn’t it funny how easy it is to be honest when you’re no longer afraid? To think that I was so worried about losing you, that I lost you, and now that I have, there’s no reason to hold back.”

Was it her fault he couldn’t reveal himself? Had she not made him feel sure enough, secure enough? If he hadn’t found her out, would she have ever told him about Bo? Was the situation really so different, or was it basically the exact same thing?

“I’m sorry,” she admitted, blinking back the tears.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“That’s not true,” she insisted. “I lied to you, and I _knew_ you were lying, but I never asked because I was too afraid! I didn’t want to know, because I… I thought I’d lose you.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, struck by the incredulity of their situation; their being broken apart by their desire to hold onto each other at all costs. Maybe they had been too damaged by the past for any hope of getting things right. Still, the lion’s share of the blame rested squarely on his shoulders, and he wouldn’t let her minor guilt act as clemency for his failures throughout their relationship. The lies she told him paled in comparison with the truth of his identity; that fact was incontrovertible.

“Hey, it’s not funny!” she huffed.

“Yes it is,” he argued, meeting her eyes and smiling sadly, too timid to caress her face like he wanted to.

She caught herself in his gaze, sparkling like emeralds, and just as beautiful as she remembered. How many times did she wish she could see Corn, and here he was, beside her this whole time. It was hard not to be happy to see her fairy prince again, even if he was really just a con artist. Did that mean she’d forgiven him, _could_ forgive him? There was so much they’d done wrong, and everything was so confusing, her feelings most of all.

She still loved him, maybe more than ever; there was no denying that. It was funny, she still did trust him, even though almost everything he’d told her over the past year had been a lie. Even though he was so mean to her, despite knowing who she was, and that it would’ve meant so much to have him in her life! Then again, she hadn’t given him a reason to respect or even like her, and then he’d been fighting against letting his feelings for her develop. That, she could understand only too well.

He didn’t know how long they’d been looking at each other, but he couldn’t pull himself away. Was there a ghost of a smile on her lips, or was he just imagining it? A thousand emotions seemed to run across her face, but harder to read than they usually were. Though she was sorting through everything, and it all was a lot to process, he didn’t think it would make much of a difference in the end. Still, he couldn’t help the tiny kernel of hope lodged deep in his heart.

It would be so easy to reach out to her, to pull her into his arms, but he was rooted in place, as still as a statue - afraid even to breathe, lest the moment be ruined. He’d use this opportunity to record every detail he could, memorize each shifting expression and subtle change in her eyes. It was a sharp pain, the thought that he’d never get to look into them again, or to be this close to her. He wanted more - wanted everything, but he would eventually learn how to keep going without her, no matter how hard it was or how long it took.

A loud rumbling gave them both a start, effectively pulling them back to reality. Her face flushed and he smiled, appreciating just how cute she was. Would her angry stomach be what compelled her, at last, to leave? Should he offer to order something, or would that offend her? Did she plan to go back on her own, or would she accept a ride home? She’d probably refuse to let him pay for a taxi, but maybe if he insisted…

“Do you feel like eating?”

He turned wide eyes on her, surely she didn’t intend to stay even longer, not that he was complaining, of course. Honestly, he felt less favourably about the prospect of a meal than he normally did, but if it meant postponing the inevitable, then he would eat until he exploded.

“If I say yes, you’ll know I’m lying, but I do want to.”

She searched his eyes, not certain what she was looking for, but satisfied with what she found in them. Despite everything, and all the reasons why she should leave, including that it was probably the smarter thing to do, she _wanted_ to stay. What it meant, she didn’t know, but even if it was only occupying the same space, being near him felt like being home. Maybe after they ate, things would be different, but the longer she delayed, the less she could stand the thought of walking away from him.

“Then I’ll go see what’s in the fridge.”

He got to his feet, shaking his head when she moved to stand.

“Let me order something instead.”

Normally she’d have protested, but instead she just stretched out her limbs and went to set the table. The silence between them bore a pregnant tension, but was somehow companionable in a way they’d never been before, now that everything was out in the open. What they had was broken, and what they currently were she had no idea, but it was something they both needed to figure out. How long that would take was anyone’s guess.

They’d barely said anything to each other, and he wasn’t entirely sure if that was a good sign or a bad one, but she adopted an innocent facade while piling his plate full of food. That especially was curious to him, as it didn’t seem to be a last punishment before running out the door. She couldn’t possibly mean to stay? He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking, but he was afraid to ask, certain his thoughts were betraying him.

By the second plate, he longed for death, but was more than willing to keep going if that’s what she wanted. It brought to life uncomfortable flashbacks from his childhood, of being force fed by his mother, but at least everything here had a pleasant taste. He shivered, pushing that memory aside, and took another bite.

“Re-Kuon? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he assured, his name on her tongue exquisite; managing to simultaneously be the best and worst sound he’d ever heard.

“You don’t have to keep going! I was just seeing how long before you told me to stop.”

He laid his head on the table, the cool surface soothing in his considerable discomfort.

“Unnnghhhh,” he groaned, relieved and defeated.

At first she was curious, but now she was just concerned. He looked like death, and had clearly pushed past his limits. She ran to get some stomach medicine for him from the bathroom cabinet, and rubbed soothing circles at his temples and the back of his neck.

“Can you make it to the bed?”

“...I think so.”

He made a pitiful sound when she helped him to his feet, and though she did feel bad about the situation, he wasn’t acting tough like he normally did, which made her glad. Once he was settled in relative comfort on the bed, she went to get a cooling pad for his forehead.

“Thank you for staying as long as you have,” he murmured, trying and failing to lift his head from the pillow.

“I’m... not planning to leave,” she admitted, the words somehow freeing and a heavy burden all at once.

He wanted to sit up; to be able to speak to her properly, but he truly didn’t have the strength.

“You… you’re not leaving?”

“Why,” she teased, “did you want me to?”

“Not even if you made me eat this much every day.”

“Then I guess it’s settled.”

With her understanding of the world broken, she’d been drifting in a sea of chaos, caught in a whirlpool and swept up in the waves. He was the one thing she knew, existing both as the eye of the storm and also a life preserver. His love was real, had always been real, and she couldn’t bear the thought of being without him. For better or worse they seemed fated to be together, and because she was a fool for love, she was willing to take the risk. If he ever hurt her again, she knew she probably wouldn’t survive it, but this was the path she was on.

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement of hyperbolic proportions. While he’d wished for this in the smallest part of his soul that had the audacity to dare to hope, he never imagined it could be possible. She was forgiving him, at least enough to give him some kind of second chance, and he would absolutely not waste it. Anything she wanted, he’d do, and he was done with secrets and lies, at least as far as she was concerned.

Still, could they start again, just like that? He wondered if she was actually okay or just pretending, but then she’d always gotten over things terrifyingly fast. He thought of her sobbing in his arms when he’d returned from Guam, and smiling moments later, seeming completely fine. Was it really possible this could be the same? No matter what, he knew it would take time to reestablish trust, and build back the intimacy they’d lost. He’d make sure to take it slow, doing things the right way, and spoil her like a princess.

It was awkward at first, and felt a lot like starting over from scratch, familiar with each other but also shy. In some ways, they were getting to know each other truly for the first time, and there was a lingering anxiousness with being so vulnerable, but it was also liberating to not have to hold anything back. The price of doing so was a very potent deterrent, that would hopefully prevent them from repeating past mistakes. If love was enough, they would weather the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, at just under 30k words, the story is now officially finished! The ending isn’t conventionally happy, but they’re going to build their relationship from a much healthier place, and actually be honest with each other. Hopefully it’s a satisfactory conclusion even though there’s no smut haha.
> 
> I know a lot of people wanted a piv sex scene, but *deflowering* scenes squick me out too much to write them. Suffice to say that after the awkwardness wears off, and they become more comfortable with each other again, I’m sure they’ll engage in lots and lots of coitus. Though, am I the only one that sees Ren being more sub than dom? He strikes me as the kind of person who would enjoy being tied up and tortured, and I think Kyoko could get really into the role of Mistress Kyoko (or maybe Lady Kyoko?), which would probably be great for her confidence. Just me? Okay xD
> 
> Anyway, though this is THE END, there will be at least one bonus chapter, eventually. Maybe more, maybe not, but so far I have three different scenes planned under the premise of ‘getting caught’, (one will resolve the thing with Sho). Thanks for sticking with me through this rollercoaster and I hope you enjoyed the ride! <3


	12. BONUS: Getting Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, bonus chapter time! Three little scenes featuring the theme of ‘getting caught’.

Sho smirked to himself when he saw the pretty boy’s porsche enter the garage. He’d just finished at the studio, which gave him the perfect opportunity for some payback. Even if that guy was a savage, it’s not like Sho was afraid or anything. Him, scared of that no talent hack, getting by on his looks? Ha, not very likely! Still, he didn’t like him being so close to Kyoko. It wasn’t that he was interested in her, but if something happened, then what use would she be to him? She was still his property after all.

He parked facing the wall, in a secluded part of the garage with mostly studio vehicles. Well, that was perfect wasn’t it, the opportunity landing so neatly in his lap. With confidence, he strode over, making sure to stay out of view of his mirrors, so he could catch the lift wearing poseur by surprise. The day was really shaping up to be a good one, all in all, his recording going off without a hitch, and now the confrontation that he’d been dreaming about for weeks was finally happening. He couldn’t wait to see the look of defeat on Tsuruga’s face, once he found out what Kyoko had promised.

 _Shit_ , she was in the car with him. That certainly threw a wrench into his plans, but he could probably still make this work somehow. It was even better if he managed to get her riled up, ensuring that the space he occupied in her heart was bigger than anyone else’s. Yeah, this would be just fine after all, so long as… He stopped stone dead, the blood in his veins running cold.

 

“Are you sure we’re safe here?”

“We should be, this part of the garage doesn’t get a lot of foot traffic.”

It was exciting, and a little scary, the prospect that someone might catch them. If he said it was safe, then she’d trust it, because he would never risk her career like that. Still, it’s not like they’d have done anything too serious, and there wasn’t very much space in the car even if they wanted to.

Her tongue trailed a path up the flesh of his neck, peppering kisses along the way. It was so hard to resist the urge to use her teeth, to mark him as hers again. Having to hold back was a lot less fun, but the cost was too great to chance it. His hand moved up her ribcage to cup her breast, kneading her flesh as he teased one hardening nipple.

She nipped gently at his jaw, her hand wandering along the firm planes of his chest, along the smooth ridges of his abdomen, and finally sliding her palm over his hardness and rubbing softly. He arched his back, letting out a faint groan before capturing her lips. Her tongue slipped skillfully inside his mouth, licking and flicking and tangling with his, as she stroked him through his pants.

The hand on her breasts gave one last, affectionate squeeze, before snaking down her stomach and underneath the hem of her skirt. She moved to a kneeling position, making it easier for both of them to reach, as his thumb moved against her clit. When she moaned into his mouth, his hips bucked upwards, grinding against her palm. His fingers delved beneath the band of her panties, two of them slipping easily inside her. He thrust in time with her strokes, and she rocked against his hand, their kiss breaking when she started to pant.

They shouldn’t be doing this, he knew, but she just felt too fucking good; it was impossible to stop touching her. Besides, he reasoned, somewhat desperately, they shouldn’t run into any issues in this part of the lot. That’s what he’d thought at least, until he opened his eyes for just a moment, and caught sight of a familiar blonde head of hair.

“Shit, Kyoko stop, stop.”

He immediately pulled back, withdrawing his fingers from inside her, and setting his clothing to rights.

“What’s wrong?”

 _Oh no_ , she thought, terrified that someone had seen them, as she hastily fixed her hair and straightened out her skirt.

“Try to stay calm, alright. It’s bad, but...”

“ _Kuon_ ,” she hissed, “tell me now.”

“Dammit,” he breathed out hard through his nose, “it’s Fuwa, he... saw us.”

Her eyes shot wide open and then narrowed into slits, her fists balling.

_“What?!”_

“Just let me handle this, please.”

She gave him a look that could’ve turned a grown man to stone, but he countered her with the ultimate weapon, puppy dog eyes.

“That’s not fair, you stupid fake fairy nii-san! AARGH, fiiiiiiiine, but you _will_ be punished later.”

“I look forward to it,” he winked, kissing her hand before sliding out of the car.

 

Kyoko was… with _that_ guy! He was probably just using her for anything he could get, a no sex appeal woman like that, but she was… with her tongue, and her fingers moved across his body so deftly… Sho’s cock twitched and he jerked, slapping himself. That wasn’t possible, not _Kyoko_ , who was too shy to even see him without a shirt on! Who’d never even kissed someone before him! He wondered if maybe it could’ve been just a look-alike, a mature and experienced woman who actually knew how to please a man.

Suddenly he pictured Kyoko between his legs, his cock bobbing in and out of her mouth, and he grew hard despite himself. Dammit, this couldn’t be happening! What was she...? She was getting on her knees, so that bastard to get a better angle with his hand up her skirt! This was _impossible!_ And fucking hell, why was his body reacting like this!? He wasn’t some child who couldn’t control his hormones, he was Fuwa Sho, and she was just some plain and boring, no sex appeal girl!

He was furious, his head flashing with all kinds of images that had no place being there, and then that stupid pretty boy got out of the car and started walking toward him. Sho put a hand on his belt, using the pose to discreetly adjust his pants. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go!

“Did you enjoy the show, Fuwa?” the taller man leered, moving forward until he was invading his personal space.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“So you didn’t see Kyoko and me fooling around in the car?”

“Hahaha, don’t make me laugh. That yamato nadeshiko?

 

Ren was _pissed_ , but he had to stay in control of his anger, or things would get even worse than they already were.

“There’s something you should know,” he cautioned, taking another step forward as Fuwa stepped back.

“Oh yeah?” he dismissed, “and what’s that? Here to tell me you’ve soiled her, and to not bother wasting my time?”

He could feel the wicked smile curling up his mouth, as he pictured strangling the life out of the worthless brat.

“If you breathe a word of this to anyone, or if you in any way make Kyoko’s life difficult, I will _destroy_ you. The people i know; the connections I have, I will personally make sure you are laughed out of show business and forced to crawl back to Kyoto with your tail between your legs.”

The boy was trying to put on a brave face, but Ren could see the fear in his eyes, cowed as he towered over the shorter man. He advanced on him, pushing his index finger into Fuwa’s chest, until the boy tripped and fell on his ass.

“I could hurt you physically, and trust me when I say I really, really want to, but that would make _her_ unhappy, and I don’t think it would be as effective as threatening your career. So, if you enjoy the life you have at all, and you want to keep it, then you’d better fucking leave Kyoko alone, or you will lose everything. That’s a promise, _Shotaro_.”

All the cockiness slowly drained from his features, eyes hard and refusing to meet his. If he was stupid enough not to heed this warning, then Ren wouldn’t hesitate to make good on it.

“I take it you agree to my terms?”

“Yes,” he spat, after deliberating briefly.

“I’m so glad.”

Ren gave his most dazzling gentleman smile, before turning and heading back to the car. Fuwa was stupid, but, at least he hoped, not that stupid. If nothing else, it would probably give them a few months of peace before the pest bothered them again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Of all the days, it just _had_ to be today! Her family just had to call her, the whole brood sick with the flu, and she had to run to the store to get medicine. Did they think she was made of money? And after all that, she ended up being late. _Dammit_!

She flew through the halls of LME, speed walking as hastily as was possible, while still maintaining some semblance of professionalism. People kept smiling and waving, trying to greet her, like she had nothing better to do than make idle conversation! Didn’t they realize she was an actress, and too busy for such things? At least the hideous, pink monstrosity was good at keeping people away.

Finally, she reached the door to the Love Me section, where she could get a moment of peace. She took a deep breath, pushing the door open, and then immediately pulled it shut again. No no, she had to be hallucinating! She cracked the door ajar, just enough to see inside, and closed it as quickly as she could, while bringing a hand up to cover her face. Her stomach lurched, and her blood boiled.

 

“Are you sure we should be doing this here?” she asked, as she wrapped her thighs around his hips.

“Isn’t it a little late to be asking that now?” he teased. “Besides, I’m not the one who started this, if you recall.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she smiled, biting her lip.

She let out an _oof,_ when he ground himself against her, their bodies fitting into a familiar rhythm.

“Oh no?” he smirked, moving his mouth on hers, “well why don’t I show you?”

 

Kanae stood with her body pressed against the door, hoping that no one else planned on going inside. She definitely couldn’t let anyone see _that_ , but what was she, their lookout or something? If those two wanted to do _that_ , then couldn’t they at least go some place more suitable, like maybe his apartment? She’d thought they were true professionals, but maybe she was giving them too much credit! The idiots hadn’t even locked the damn door! If someone else had walked in, it would’ve been a disaster. They owed her big for this, and she would make sure they payed up.

It seemed like forever, what exactly were they doing? She cringed, nope, she did _not_ want to know. Still, she’d given them more than enough time, did they expect her to wait out here all day, like some unimportant newbie with nothing better to do? Ha, well they had another thing coming! Being careful not to accidentally open the door, she knocked as loud and as hard as she could, beating on the door until she heard a crash inside. _Good_ , she thought, _serves you right._

She raised her eyebrows, glaring at a red-faced Kyoko, and then turned ice cold daggers on Tsuruga, who cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Next time at least have the decency to lock the door.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maria was in a good mood today, because not only were two of her favorite people coming to LME, but they’d promised to eat lunch with her at LA Hearts. Grandfather was even more annoying than usual, often whistling happily to himself. When she asked him what was going on, he just said ‘ _Never you mind!’_ and gleefully skipped away. It was so creepy. Maybe they would know why.

She rounded the corner and saw the very people she was looking for, walking together down the next hallway, but before she could call out to them, she noticed something strange. Onee-sama and Ren-sama were holding hands, and they turned to look at each other, smiling! Was it possible they were preparing for a role, or was something else going on? Onee-sama leaned her head against his shoulder, and Ren-sama bent his neck down to kiss her hair!

What should she do? Two of the people she cared about most had betrayed her! Before they got close enough to see her, she ran from them and hid. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Ren-sama was supposed to marry Maria when she was old enough, and Onee-sama was supposed to be the maid of honor! Now it looked like they were planning to marry each other! No one was good enough for Ren-sama except for Maria, but Onee-sama was…

She didn’t know what to think. Yes, she wanted them to be happy, and they definitely looked very happy, but...

“Maria-chan, what are you doing down there?”

She looked up abruptly, the guilty parties smiling at her. They really did look happy…

“I don’t feel like lunch today, please leave.”

“But what if I brought new clothes for your Ren doll?"

She perked up her head and then immediately looked away again.

“Leave them and go.”

“Maria-san, don’t you want to eat with me?”

She looked up into the face of the miniature Ren doll, his expression so captivating. It wasn’t fair to bait her like this! Onee-sama wasn’t playing dirty.

 

He didn’t know if he’d ever be comfortable with the hyper-realistic dolls Kyoko made of him, but it did seem to make Maria happy, which counted for something, he supposed. The two of them had a special bond that he didn’t fully understand, or necessarily want to, and was glad to let them be in their own little world. He wondered if Maria had heard about their relationship from Lory, and was pouting because of that. Hopefully she wouldn’t be angry with them for long.

“Everything alright?” he asked, when they’d finished talking.

Kyoko’s face was bright red, and she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Yep, let’s go eat.”

“Wait, what was that about?” He moved quickly to catch up with her.

“Nothing much, just that Maria said no one else but her can be our maid of honor.”

“I’m okay with it if you are,” he whispered in her ear, making her squeak, “but you have to say yes first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, there we are! I don’t know if I’ll add anything on after this or not, but good chance this is the very end. I know the Maria one especially was a bit short/abrupt, but I have terrible writer’s block and just wanted to finish already xD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading (and special thanks for all the lovely reviews, they mean the world to me) ^^


End file.
